ShikaIno, Love under Friendship
by Spirit-A2
Summary: 2006: Its been awhile..Im BK! hahaha! Well please excuse me for the way I write, i'm not really more of a writer, but more of an illustrator. ShikaIno romance .I just wanted to give it a shot of ShikaIno for the Fans out there, I just hope you like it. Update: It's 2013 ..anyone who would like to give this an ending, just pm me. I'll upload it here and credit you.
1. The Phone call

Hello there! well as you can see, this is my first time to make a story. And I hope you guys like it, please review so I may go on with it thnx!****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one** – The Phone call.

By: SpiritA2

_Tonight it's very clear__  
__'Cause we're both lyin' here__  
__There's so many things I wanna say__  
__I will always love you__  
__I would never leave you alone__  
__Sometimes I just forget__  
__Say things I might regret__  
__It breaks my heart to see you cryin'__  
__I don't wanna lose you__  
__I could never make it alone_

_I am a man who would fight for your honor__  
__I'll be the hero you've been dreamin' of__  
__We'll live forever, knowing together__  
__And we did it all__  
__For the glory of love_

_You keep me standin' tall__  
__You help me prove it all__  
__I'm more strong when you're beside me__  
__I have always lived in you__  
__I could never make it alone_

_I am a man who will fight for your honor__  
__I'll be the hero you've been dreamin' of__  
__We'll live forever, knowing together__  
__And we did it all__  
__For the glory of love_

_-by Peter Cetera_

**Afternoon at Church**

'_**Dum dumda-dum… Dum dumda-dum'** wedding chores_

The skies were blue and it was a sunny afternoon. And out side you could just hear the galore of the church bells. Birds were singing with joy as they celebrate their love for mother earth.

And now there he was, shikamaru standing next to the aisles where sweet melody are being played.

He actually doesn't know where he was.

While out of a sudden there came this lovely and beautiful fair girl walking towards him.

She was pretty, an angel to be exact. She was wearing a beautiful, clear white wedding gown.

Her blonde hair was tied up in four cute tiny meat balls with flower ribbons that sway underneath them. She walked gracefully down the aisle, excited that everyone could see her wonderful sparkling baby blue eyes. After that Shikamaru noticed…

_That face, that angelic face of her._

_I know this lady_, he thought to himself.

_She's no other than…_

'**Shocked'**

_Ino, yamanaka Ino! _He couldn't believe what he was seeing, whether it was a dream or not. Cos' practically he never imagined himself getting involve with these kind of things, especially in a…a Church?

_I can't believe it… Ino is getting married?_

_But to whom! _He thought to himself.

Suddenly,

_Whuh...huh! Why am I here by the way? Why am I wearing such an itchy outfit?_

_Why I'm I standing...standing next to this… this guy…_

_This guy! Fat and…wait, I know him…Chouji!_

_Ino's getting married to Chouji!_

He was shocked to imagine, but then realized…

_No way, No no! Not Chouji! She's walking towards me._

_Then this means… '**Shocked again'**_

_I can't believe it…I'm getting married! When? How! Uuhh…her?_

_No wait this is wrong…why me and Ino! Stop! I'm dreaming again!_

_Ok she's facing me right now. What do I do!_

"Honey… is something wrong?" Ino asked

"Huh wuh…oh oh yes, yes... I mean NO! No!" Startled.

"That's right, nothings wrong. Now shall we?" Shikamaru asked,

Offering her his left arm to proceed with what ever is going on (which he actually doesn't know)

_Where the heck did I learn to do that?_

_You got to be serious man!_

_Troublesome…awww!_

"Will you take this lady… as you lawful wedded wife?" Asked the priest

_Say what? _As if He was hearing things.

_May you mind repeating what you said Mr. Priest?_

"I do" Shikamaru replied.

_I what! Did I just? I just can't stop talking! I can't control myself! Hmlhmllmhmhlm… (Words were starting to distort)_

"I now announce you, man and wife" said the priest

"You may now kiss the bride."

And there the Priest ended the wedding ceremony.

Echoing '_kiss the bride'_ x4.

The words were stuck in shikamaru's head, swirling and echoing.

He's starting to feel dizzy, thinking maybe he's going to lose his mind or something.

Till…

_No stop…!_

_Uh oh… here it goes… I can't stop now! Eekk! I can't do this to Ino_

_Troublesome, troublesome... what is happening? _Then he finally noticed,

_Oh would you look at that, how beautiful her lip looks…_

_Really smooth and…I just really wann--_

**FLASH! It started to blur clearly white.**

**Saturday Morning**

'_**Tweet… tweets…'** Birds singing_

"Honey wake up! Wake up!" said Mrs.Nara while nudging Him.

"RISE AND SHINE!" she said, opening the blue curtains wide enough for everyone to see him in bed and how messy he looks when he sleeps. She smiled… but then

"ARRGGG….WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM!" Mrs.Nara started screaming.

"YOUR GROWING UP INTO A LAZY NINJA MR.NARA!" his Mother said… getting really pissed at the moment.

"Hhhmmmmhhhmm…mwah….mwah…" shika mumbled. While hugging his pillow real tight as if he doesn't want to let go. )

"Arrgg…your totally going to pass up Ino's phone call… you really care about nothing at all do you?" Mrs.Nara sighs. If Mrs.Nara's son was more active and obedient, she wouldn't have any problems in her son getting a Girlfriend.

_Wish Ino would notice my lil kiddo... _she thought with a smile.

"HUH WHAT INO!" shika answered back. (In a very not Shikamaru way) and almost fell out of bed.

"Uhh… what's with you today?" asked Mrs.Nara, finding her son really strange these days. _I wonder if my son's in love )_ she thought.

"Uhh…oh…Ino…BhAH! That annoying woman again troublesome..." Pretend to be careless.

"Oh well… if you still want to talk to her, she's on the phone waiting you know." Mrs.Nara reminded.

"Oh yea! Why didn't you tell in the first place Wait, I'll go get it" He said.

He jumped out of bed, rushed down the stairs and hurried for the Phone.

"Hehehe… ok honey, and make sure you talk nice!" Mrs.Nara reminded. Giggling so hard that wished that Ino was the girl for Shikamaru.

"Yea, yea, yea…how troublesome" shika said, then smiled.

_Of course I will, she's my teammate, my friend… and I —err shikamaru no! Stop thinking about it! It was just a dream! She's such a troublesome girl…Ino._

Ahem...ahemm… Clearing his throat to make it sound real lazy… as usual.

"Uh… hello? Ino?" he said. Making sure if she was still on phone, In fact that Ino has a short temper and has no patience.

_I bet she'll be screaming at me once again._

"Hey shika-kun! I got great news!" Ino said in a jolly tone

_She's actually not screaming ) that's great news._

"Hhmm…you seem real happy today Ino, what's up?" he asked

"Well… I don't feel like telling it to you right here on the phone, so if you'd mind.

Let's meet at the inn shall we?" Ino suggested.

"Aww alright, you say so." he replied, holding the phone real tight hoping that it was something important.

"Ok see ya then bbye" she ended.

The Phone hung up.

"Yea… bye…Ino-chan" shika said, even knowing that she wasn't on phone no more.

_Yippee! A date… hehehe… ARGG... Stop it shikamaru! What are you thinking sheezzz!_

_It's not a date especially not something your hoping for ok._

_Hoping for what? Girls are troublesome… troublesome, troublesome._

_Yep that's right; she'll just blabber about sasuke again as always._

_Hmmp!_

_Hope not…sighs._

_Man that was a weird dream... somehow I feel lightened up…)_

At the Small Inn

'**_Tic tic tic'_** Shikimaru watching he's watch patiently.

_Ino late? Hah! You got to be kidding me… where is that annoying girl!_

Shikamaru leaned by the wall next to the lil inn where He and Chouji usually hang out.

"I wish Chouji was here right now…" he Sighs.

"SHIKA-KUN!" Ino shouting from meters away. _She was actually waving at me for the FIRST time. Smiled_

"What on earth took you so long? This is the first time I see Miss **_Yamanaka_** late for a meeting" He teased, happily.

"Uh sorry! buh **_whatever_**! shikamaru-kun. I had to dress up to make sure I'd look good as always" she shot back with a wink

_Wow...that wink kindda made me feel good, she sure looks real cute )_

_Buh uh wait no! Don't even think about it!_

"Uhh…You're still wearing the same old dress, so what?"

"Hey! I put make-up on! Can't you see!"

"Oohh…that, I thought it was some dirt on your face" He mucked her.

"ARRrggg…What did you say!" she asked.

_Ok she's mad._

"Nothing! I said you look great… _aS aLwAyS_!" Shika said in an annoying way.

"Hhhmmp! Well then, about what I was going to tell you" Ino started.

_I bet it's about sasuke again… gees when will this end._

_Hello! Earth to Ino I'm not a play toy that could listen about sasuke always._

_Sasuke-kun, sasuke-kun, sasuke-kun! Bla bla bla!_

_Geez what did she see in him, he seems so… eeww why am I thinking about it_

_I'm not gay, definitely not gay at all! Yuck! If I was a girl I'd go for myself… lol_

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" Ino exclaimed.

"Oh, yea I am… yea go on" Shikamaru startled forgetting that Ino was just in front of him.

"Ok here it goes!" Ino ongoing

"I gave sasuke a home made soup and He actually accept my gift and even thanked me! This is the most wonderful thing that ever just happened to me!" Ino went on and on about sasuke.

"He said he appreciated the soup I gave!"

Shikamaru was kind of astonish of what Ino was actually telling him. He went all this way for her "Great news phone call" and just gets dumbfound stories from her.

_Sighs… I should have known… sasuke, sasuke, sasuke… when will this end?_

_And she keeps on blubbering, does she even know whether I'm listening or not? Gees how troublesome… _

"…And so as I was saying, I guest I have a chance! Oh I love him! **_I'm In Love_**" Ino cheered.

_Love him…love him…love him… (echoing in his ears)_

_Did I just hear that? She what! Oh she's totally screwed by that uchiha kid._

_Man why do all girls go crazy over that dude anyways?_

"Uh hey Ino…" shika conjested. "Did I just hear you right? You LOVE this guy… I mean have you gone berserk? Out of all your suitors who go crazy for you, you chose this sasuke who doesn't even like you..!" Shikamaru asked insanely

"You've gone nuts!" he added, with a very weird look on his face.

_Uh ok, did I just say that?_ Shikamaru was surprised and didn't know what to do next. So he shoved his hands in his pockets and started to think.

"BAKA! HIS A VERY INTELLIGENT AND CHARMING GUY, YOU HEAR!" Ino recommended

_Ouch…that was something mean to say… as if I'm not intelligent! Hey Miss yamanaha, for your info I have an IQ of 200…if you still remember!_

"Hey are you saying that **_I'm_** not smart!" Shika retorted.

"I wasn't saying that **_you_** aren't smart! And hey! I wasn't comparing you to him? Who puts you in the subject!" Ino Snapped back.

"Oh yea? Well I don't need any troublesome girls **_like_** you!" shikamaru defending himself._ Aww…chouji where the hell are you? I'm tired sick here…_

Both their faces were getting reddish cos of arguing. Shikamaru was really pissed that he doesn't know how he feels about it, was he jealous of sasuke or is he just defending himself of being intelligent. And Ino Seems really pissed too cos of shikamaru's bring down of sasuke. Both were starting to sweat, but doesn't really care.

_What do I say next? She might think that I'm jealous or something. _Shikamaru thought.

_Ok ok ok now this is going way down my nerve. Sighs why doesn't he like sasuke-kun anyways? Gees this guy really doesn't know anything. _Ino thought.

And so the moment of silence.

**_Pock pock pock!_** A Chicken passed by... And so the Silence has been broken.

"Hhhmp Fine then! All I wanted to tell you is how happy I am, and now you here just knocks me off!" Ino yelled in a disappointing tone with hands on her hips

"Well I went here because you said it was important!" shikamaru replied way more disrupt as Ino

"Fine, no wonder you get no girlfriend! You're too sissy!" Ino teased

"Huh…are you jokin' I'm serious here!" said shikamaru, but relief in a way…

"C'mon lets go home…_you ruined my day_" Ino whispered weakly

"Uh hey Ino! I was just … kidding!" said shika with a smile, but felt a bit sorry

"Let's have a ramen first…umm…**_my treat!_**"

"Hehe! Cool alright! Let call **_Chouji_** to join us!" Ino suggested

_Awww…man! I knew she would say that! How troublesome now I gotta pay real big, not just for Ino but for Chouji…that lil eater…)_

And so they went over Chouji's place and asked him to join them for a bowl of some hot tasty ramen…

"hey hey hey… this is the first time your actually going to treat me out!" said Chouji to Shikamaru.

"I'm soooo glad! Gee thanks lol" added Chouji

_How troublesome…bye bye my lil pocket money…Sighs…troublesome troublesome…_

"Nah its ok buddy! Thanks to **_Miss_** troublesome you're with us" answered Shikamaru (with a dead smile) _hehehe this is going way far…_

**At the Ramen Inn**

"Yum! Hhmm dis hmm is mhmmgoood…" Chouji delight in eating up his ramen.

"Yep hehehe by the way thanks shika-kun!" Ino thanked and jumped on Shikamaru giving a Hug.

_**Dum-dum Dum-dum** _His heart beating impulsively.

_Wooow shikamaru! Way to go she hugged you baby! Arrgg stop it!_

Shikamaru blushed.

"Hey whatchu' guys doin'?" someone from behind asked

While every one turned their head in a funny way, which they hope wasn't the person their thinking, but yet that tone really is no other than;

NARUTO!

"oh hey naruto!" greeted the three.

"So who's with ya?" Asked Shikamaru

"Hey guyz!" Sasuke appeared from behind of Naruto

"**_oOoHh…Hey SaSuKe_**" greeted Shika

But deep inside Shikamaru's Feelings

_HOLY S! WHAT THE HECK IS THIS GUY DOING HERE! NO NOT NOW! I'M WITH INO CAN'T YOU SEE! ARRGG! AND… AND _starting to sob… ' (

"Oh hey SASUKE-KUN!" Ino Greeted

"Hey…" sasuke greeted back

"Two Ramen please! And the bills on Skikamaru by the way" ordered Naruto

_WTF! WHY THAT BAKA! GRRRRR…I DON'T WANNA TREAT HIM OR SASUKE EITHER! _Thought Shikamaru

_Ino really can't take her eyes off of sasuke…sighs_

"Arrgg…." Shikamaru muttered

"Is something wrong Shika-kun?" asked Ino

"you really seem down right now"

"huh…?" shikamaru stared into Ino's Eyes and Sighs

**To be continued**

_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe _

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life…

_-Savage Garden

* * *

_

_Hi again! did you guys like it? hope you all did, umm well please post your reviews for me to know whether to continue with the next chapter... ahehe.. thanks - Spirit-A2_


	2. The Legend of the oak tree

Hello aGain! Here's theChapter two of ShikaIno! please post some reviews...Smile**

* * *

**

**Chapter two – **The legend of the oak tree

_Tonight it's very clear__  
__'Cause we're both lyin' here__  
__There's so many things I wanna say__  
__I will always love you__  
__I would never leave you alone__  
__Sometimes I just forget__  
__Say things I might regret__  
__It breaks my heart to see you cryin'__  
__I don't wanna lose you__  
__I could never make it alone_

_I am a man who would fight for your honor__  
__I'll be the hero you've been dreamin' of__  
__We'll live forever, knowing together__  
__And we did it all__  
__For the glory of love_

_You keep me standin' tall__  
__You help me prove it all__  
__I'm more strong when you're beside me__  
__I have always lived in you__  
__I could never make it alone_

_I am a man who will fight for your honor__  
__I'll be the hero you've been dreamin' of__  
__We'll live forever, knowing together__  
__And we did it all__  
__For the glory of love_

_-by Peter Cetera_

**Back at the Inn**

"Is something wrong? Shikamaru-kun" asked Ino

"No nothing…go on just eat up you ramen" he said with a half smile on his face.

Later while everyone was chit chatting, shikamaru started thinking about the times where in he and Ino use to be together. While he stares at Ino's cheerful face, smiling and laughing he just can't hide the truth about how he feels. That he kept his feelings even how painful it was for him to see Ino and Sasuke together, even though sasuke doesn't take notice of her. She still gives much attention to Sasuke. Because that's what makes Ino happy, is to love the person she wants to love. That's what Shikamaru liked about her, she was faitful… and loyal to other's feelings.

But yet, shikamaru can't understand quite clearly in how he really feels towards her.

_Maaann… why now? The day where I and Ino could be alone together, and it's busted; all because of that Sasuke brat. Hhmmp! Who cares anyways, I don't need no troublesome girl like Ino in my life… how troublesome_

_But yet…I feel weird; Ino has been my friend for… many years? And now my feelings towards her are different now days. I've been dreaming about her lately and it's like I want to have her for my own. Ugg…troublesome!_

_Could it be true what my parents has been telling me?_

_**Flash back**_

"_Shikamaru, my son" said my father, Nara Shikato_

"_when will you ever get a girlfriend huh?" he asked_

"_you can't stay alone forever you know! Look here, how about Ino? She's a pretty tough and intelligent girl. Why don't you give it a shot on her huh? MOAHAHAHA" _

"_I've known her father since we were kids, and her father has been a good friend of mine; it would be a nice relationship towards the yamanaka family aHeyyhey...what do you say son?" he grinned_

"_but dad…She's my Friend, and heck no! I don't want any troublesome girl who screams a lot like mom!" I told him while eating my ramen soup which is made by mom who right now is washing the dishes right behind me._

_Oops I forgot she **IS** behnid me!_

"_What did you say!" Mrs.Nara, My mom scolding me from the top of her voice_

"_We ladies **may** be aggressive and totally whacko but it doesn't mean that we're mean and all that! We're loving, caring, thoughtful, and mostly WE'RE LOYAL!" she lectured_

"_If I wasn't all those things I would have left you dad long ago!" mom added. Then she continued washing the dishes._

_Eek! **Ahaha… ahahaha…** my dad laughing off he's embarrassment_

"_honey, you better think of it wisely. Loosing a girl like Ino, you'll regret it!" Mom smiled "I know...deep inside, you like her! Hehehe" she giggled_

"_Moahaha she's right son! I think so too, under that lazy-bum inside you… there's something you must be hiding" dad winked "Who knows! You might already be in love with Ino-chan! He said while laughing real hard. He sat with folded feet and drank up his cup of coffee/tea. Whatever he was drinking._

"_Hhmm… aww whatever… that won't ever happened! She's just my friend and my teammate, that's it! Period! End of the discussion." I concluded. Troublesome…_

_Or maybe… I do lo—no! enough of this nonsense! Hmmp! I must as well finish up my ramen and go to bed. I thought to myself._

_**End of flash back**_

_Sighs… Ino… Maybe I Am starting to have feelings for you. But, I can't ruin our friendship. I don't wanna be like other guys, that love you then leave you._

_I wanna live with you longer as possible, but if ending our friendship just for a relationship. It's kind of awkward. But it's worth the try. _

_Ino… please wait for me. I will one day be your man. _Shikamaru smiled gently, with his hand under his chin.

**Snap**

"**_yoohoo!_** Earth to shika-kun?" Ino snapped her finger in front of Shikamarut's face which just startled him, while a breeze blew towards them.

"Are you day dreaming again or something?" Ino asked sounding kind of worried, because she kind of noticed that shika has been acting real strange these days.

"uh sorry, no I wasn't!" Shikamaru, starting to argue

"uh ok! Then you might as well pay for the people who just ate here…" Ino Reminded shika about the treat he promised

"Oh yea right." Shikamaru sighs.

_Man… now I gotta pay for the bills and I'm left alone here with In—_

_Wait a second me and Ino._

_I'm left alone with INO! Ok now's my chance! )_

_Now is a perfect timing for privacy hehehe…_

Shikamaru pulled his wallet from his pocket and paid the bills for what's been eaten.

And while he pulled out the money a mini chain hanged under his wallet which has a note written 'INO'. Shikamaru noticed it and rushed in back in the wallet, so that Ino wouldn't have notice the chain.

_Puff…that was close…_

_Now I got no money left… _shikamaru thought.

_Oh yea Ino I forget, better ask her if I could walk her home._

"umm… Ino" Shikamaru called with a huge smile on his face and started to blush.

"Yeah what...? wait don't tell me! You got no money to pay for that?" she replied

"NO! NOT THAT! I JUST PAID ALREADY!" shikimaru yelled ridiculously

"I was just goin to ask you if you would like me to walk you home! Hmmp!" shika finished

"Oh… lol oks" Ino giggled

"When did you ever started to be nice huh?" she asked

"I WASN'T TRYNG TO BE NICE! Hhmm…troublesome…" he yelled Fumingly

"Its just that its dark and--"

"Shika-kun… its just 5:00 in the evening! Whats with you today?" she dazed

"Oh yea ahehehe…nothing… ok fine! I'm just being nice" Shikamaru had no choice but to stop arguing about what Ino said. In fact it is just 5:00 in the afternoon, what could he do about it. _My bad…_

It was a lovely afternoon…but it's turning into a sweet evening view. Birds where flying everywhere of to their joy. "**BANG!**" out of nowhere someone shot a bird. And it fell in front of shika's foot.

_Uhh…that wasn't a nice sight to see. _Shikamaru went crossed eyed.

"aheh… ok sure then! Walk me home you lazy-bum! At least it's a training; how to look after a princess Mohahah!" Ino hooted

_Yea yea princess, gees even though I like her that much she still is one annoying girl. Sigh… troublesome troublesome…_

And so they walked together side by side. They passed a lot of homes and talked to each other. Chit chat and all. It was starting to get darker. They could see the star shinning brightly. It was eventually a wonderful evening. Later they passed by a beautiful garden which is near to their homes .It was a beautiful garden with lots and lots of grass. Well not just grass but there's lots of newly bloomed flowers ). And the scents of the flowers were delicate. The colors were also colorful, which adds attraction to the garden.

"Oh look! There's a garden just ahead of us" Ino Amazed to see the beautiful garden.

"umm… Shikamaru-kun…?" Ino called

"Yea?" Shika replied

"Do you mind sitting with me under that tree over there!" Ino pointed to the tall old but strong oak tree.

There was a story about that old oak tree, they say once two couples sit under it. They will surely be destined for each other. Shikamaru knows about it, but didn't bother telling Ino about it.

_I might as well not tell Ino about that oak tree, I might scare her off…_

"I heard that if two people sit under that tree, they will one day be for each other." Ino told shikamaru. "it was a wonderful fairy-tale." She smiled

"but of course that doesn't mean that if we sat there we're goin to, you know" She blushed but with a disgusted face.

"Yeah whatever; we're friends! No need to worry, as if I'm goin to fall In **_LoVe wItH yOu!_** HAH no way Miss troublesome" Shika advocating himself about it.

"Hey! What do you mean by that! As if I want you to! **_Bleehh!_**" Ino provoked

"Besides since we're just friends, no harm done!" She added.

_Man how troublesome… I didn't expect her to know about that legendary tree._

_Aww…well… I still believe in that tree! Please Mr.oak tree! This girl right here is the girl I wanna be with for a life time. Please make us be destined for each other!_

Shikamaru pleaded in thoughts.

Ino in the other hand.

_Darn, I didn't know shikamaru knew about that stupid oak tree. I bet right now he thinks that I'm trying to hit on that lazy-bum. The reason I didn't tell him was because I might scare him off. Sheez what a night. _

"Oh well shika-kun! Are we goin to sit there or not?" Ino asked unkindly

_You bet I will! _Shikamaru thought.

"Yea whatever… c'mon" he replied in a hurry. ) and so he held Ino hands and ran to wards the oak tree in a rush.

"Hey wait! What's the big rush! Don't run you lazy-bum!" Ino yelped

"Nah… can't you just at least think of the time! Its getting dark and I don't wanna be late for dinner" shikamaru pretended

"Well yea me either! Just don't pull me in such a way that my arms are goin to tear off!" Ino demanded

"Oh aheh sorry about that..._troublesome…" _Shikamaru said feeling silly about it.

_What were you thinking shikamaru? Pulling her like that as if she's your girlfriend! Hhmmm…well I wish you were Ino… I wish you were my girlfriend…_ he thought with a warm smile.

"Uh… ok you can let go now you lazy-bum!" Ino aggravated

"Oh, Oh yea sorry!" shikamaru let go off her hand immediately, and tried stopping to show off the blush on his face. He smiled softly while staring at her.

"What are you staring at? What's so funny! Your not laughing at my make-up again, are you!" Ino doubted

"No! No! Your make-up looks great… just smiling cos' it's been a while…Ino" shika said softly. The look in his face was so lax. He just so wants to touch Ino's face and hug her. But yet he gazed away from her face. _Troublesome…_he thought

"Uh… we may now sit your highness!" Shikamaru provoked and winked

"Yeah, yeah melody shrine!" Ino answered irritatedly

**Under the oak tree **

And so they sat under the oak tree… watched the clear night together, laughed cheerfully, and talked about the future and past; also about dreams. The cold warm breeze was exactly what everyone could imagine; wonderful, just wonderful.

_Man I just can't believe I'm with Ino, I'm so glad she's beside me _Shikamaru thought.

_Oh this is such a wonderful night, having my best friend shika-kun to talk with and watch the starry night…_ Ino thought with a smile and sighs.

"So… Um Ino may I ask, did you ever have weird dreams?" Shika hesitated

"Dreams like what?" Ino asked curiously

"Well… dreams like, about us"

"US!" ino shrilled

"NO! I mean us as in you, me, and…and Chouji" Shikamaru said in discomfit

"Oh… haha… I thought it's already--" Ino paused

"Never mind" she disregard

"Umm you thought what?" shikamaru wanted to hear the rest of the sentence. "C'mon! What was it!" Shikamaru intended

"Bah! You lazy-bum just forget about it!" Ino smiled

"But I'll tell you one weird dream!" she notify

Shikamaru was dieing hear the dream. And so he even forgot about breathing

"Cough!" shikamaru coughed then inhaled deeply, _so hasten to hear her story I forgot about breathing! Troublesome…_ he groaned

"Are you alright!" Ino shocked

"Yeah, yes I'm ok…" Shikamaru gulped. He sat with hands and leg folded.

"Well… where can I start…? I was at a wedding" Ino started

Shikamaru's face went red, hoping it wasn't the dream he had the other day.

Or was it… _oh here it comes… wedding, wedding, wedding… _he thought nervously

"Well I was at the wedding and then guest who was going to be my husband!" Ino chuckled with both her hands on her mouth, to cover her wide smile.

"Who…?" Shikamaru asked full concentration.

"CHOUJI!" Ino yelled hectically

_What the? Couji! _Shikamaru's head bent frontward with embarrassment.

"And?" Shikamaru added to ask who else were there.

"And I ate your head p" Ino replied with a big laugh _lol…_

_Out of all the things that could happen to me in her dreams, my head gets eaten!_

Shikamaru turned red, filled of humiliation.

And so they laughed all the way…Then later it was time to go home.

"Ok we gotta go home now, shikamaru" Ino smiled

"Yea, let me walk you home" He requested

"Okx lazy-bum" Ino teased

**Ino's place **

At the door,

"Good night shika-kun" Ino said while giving Shikamaru a tight hug on his arm. )

Then tap him on his shoulders.

"I had such a wonderful evening, I didn't know a lazy-bum like you would be fun to be with" she giggled and teased.

"Uh…yea good night" Shikamaru blushed

"I had fun too…I didn't expect you'd be such a gentle person tonight, you didn't actually boast me around" He shot back and winked.

"Yea ok whatever, now walk home you lazy-bum! Better get some rest and I need my beauty sleep." Ino laughed.

"Yes your highness" shika replied with a laugh too.

And so Shikamaru left Ino by the door while waving back goodbye and walked home that night.

It was a special evening that shikamaru won't ever forget and so for Ino too.

That night, where Shikimaru had a chance to spend a night with Ino was the best that he could ever remember.

_Man…) I shall treasure this day for a lifetime! _Shikamaru thought and blushed.

_Good night my fair and lovely princess…_

_Yawn…she sure is one troublesome; man I'm goin to be late for dinner…_

**To be continued**

_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe _

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life…

_-Savage Garden

* * *

_

So was is ok? Hhmm.. oh well hope I could still work on it. -_Spirit-A2_


	3. The Flower

_Hello all! I'm back..ahhee..here's my 3rd chappee! enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Three – The Flower

_Tonight it's very clear__  
__'Cause we're both lyin' here__  
__There's so many things I wanna say__  
__I will always love you__  
__I would never leave you alone__  
__Sometimes I just forget__  
__Say things I might regret__  
__It breaks my heart to see you cryin'__  
__I don't wanna lose you__  
__I could never make it alone_

_I am a man who would fight for your honor__  
__I'll be the hero you've been dreamin' of__  
__We'll live forever, knowing together__  
__And we did it all__  
__For the glory of love_

_You keep me standin' tall__  
__You help me prove it all__  
__I'm more strong when you're beside me__  
__I have always lived in you__  
__I could never make it alone_

_I am a man who will fight for your honor__  
__I'll be the hero you've been dreamin' of__  
__We'll live forever, knowing together__  
__And we did it all__  
__For the glory of love_

_-by Peter Cetera_

**At Shikamaru's bedroom **

10:30 in the evening, the clock ticking sluggishly while shikamaru half asleep under he's canopy bed. He couldn't fully fall asleep after what just happened. He kept on thinking about Ino every single time. And there he is, turning and changing his position in every sleeps he make. He just couldn't stay still.

_Aww…this is so troublesome! I can't get to sleep! Inoooo…! Why are you doing this to me…? _Shikamaru muttered, talking to his senses while thinking about Ino in every way. _Why can't I just sleep and take a break! Arrgg… you really are one troublesome lil girl huh Ino? Even in my sleep you bother me a lot! Gees…troublesome, troublesome…_

Shikamaru tried singing to himself to get rid of Ino's face in his head. But yet he sang real bad which just made him go more berserk.

_AHH! I'm goin nuts here! Singing to myself really makes me feel gay! Oh how troublesome…! _

_Aww…Ino-chan…Am I in love already? Have you captured my heart? You've cornered it in a trap Miss.Yamanaka. You're the first girl that ever made me feel this way. _Shikamaru smiled. A few minuets later he fell asleep.

zzZZZzzzz…Ino-chan….I…Hhmm..Lovhhmmm…uuuuhhmmm………….

**Sunrise **

'**Tweet tweets'** birds singing tenderly.

Early in the morning, bright and shine Mrs.Nara was downstairs washing the dishes as usual. She was singing a cute little melody which she uses to sing to shikamaru when he was young.

"_la-lala la-lala" _Mrs.Nara was humminga song while doing her house work. Mrs.Nara enjoys cleaning the house; she always keeps the house furniture's organized.

'**Knock, knock, knock'**

"I'm coming" Said Mrs.Nara putting back the dishes in it organized place.

'**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK'**

"Yes, just a moment!" Said Mrs.Nara again, starting to sound angry.

'**DING DONG'! **

Mrs.Nara went rushing to the door and opened the doorknob

"I SAID ONE MO--" Mrs.Nara startled when she saw it was Ino who was out the door.

"Hi Mrs.Nara" Ino Greeted With a big smile

"Oh Ino! Oh dear I'm sorry about that, I was just washing the dishes…you know me" Mrs.Nara apologized.

"OH no it's ok Mrs.Nara, I was the one who's rude in knocking your door, and I should have at least waited longer" Ino plead guilty.

"You fairly seem like a hard worker ma'am, and responsible too" Ino complimented

"My what a sweet child" Mrs.Nara flattered

"Oh do come in, so are you looking for Shikamaru?" She asked

"Oh yes Mrs.Nara…Um is he there?" Ino gazed in the living room.

"Well he is, he's up stairs in his room though" Mrs.Nara assumed

"Oh I know, why don't you just walk up stairs and wake him up" She suggested

"Oh no ma'am umm… that's really--" Ino paused and blushed

"No, no… I suggest you do go up there and wake the hell out of your lazy-dum friend" Mrs.Nara said cutting off Ino's refusal

"Ok Mrs.Nara you say so" Ino Thanked

And so Ino went upstairs gently and searched for Shikamaru's room till she end up at a door which has a bill board on it that says "**_Don't disturb, Shikamaru's private room"_**

**_LOL _**Ino laughed in her thoughts. _Shikamaru, you lazy-bum! You even made a silly warning bill board. As if I'm goin to follow that sign. _She giggled. _Sorry buh I may as well open your enchanting door which leads to the king of laziness._ Ino smiled and opened the doorknob. As she open the door slowly, she pop in her head to see whether his there or not. And so she did saw him, blanket down on the floor real messy and shikamaru was sleeping front wards widely spread arms and legs; with his cute shorts and white belly button t-shirts that say's '_**love ya!**' . And plus there was a flower on his head which probably fell in from the window._

"I…I…zzzZZz…mwah, mwah,mwah! Please love me! Hmmmm.." Shikamaru talking while his asleep.

"NYAHAHAHA!" Ino laughed boisterously. She couldn't help it but that t-shirt he's wearing really looks funny on him and the flower on his head too, plus Shika was talking in his sleep again. That was something ridiculous she have ever saw

"NYAHAHAHHAHAH…AHEHEHEHE" Ino didn't stop till,

"wOw Wuhh huh! Who? Who is--" Shika woke up with his hair standing and saw Ino in front by the door laughing tremendously.

"ACCKK! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING IN HERE INO?" shikamaru demanded

"I…hehe…just…haha…wanted…giggle…to say…" Ino couldn't complete what she was saying because she just couldn't possibly imagine what she just saw.

"Heyy! Stop it Ino...! oh how troublesome…get out of HERE!" Shika threw a huge pillow at her, but Ino blocked it by the door.

"Will you please let me at least dress up first?" Shika asked

"I don't mind watching" Ino laughed

Then after what Ino just said, shikamaru's world started swirling; his vision was stuck at Ino's lovely face while she giggles imposingly. Her laugh was echoing in his ears that he just couldn't believe what Ino just said. He wishes she was serious.

"I…I, what did you say?" Shika inquired

"Nothing you lazy-bum! now get on your feet and dress up!" Ino Said laughing while she left Shikamaru inside his own bedroom and waited out side.

_Giggle oh shika-kun… you funny lil lazy-bum._ She thought to herself.

Back in the room

"…………………………………………………………………was…was that…" Shikamaru snorted having an awkward moment. _Darn…this is so humiliating! Ino saw me in these weird pajamas and…and… _**'_Shock'_**_ oh-ow was I talking in my sleep again! Oh this is troublesome…_

_Oh well… _he took the flower off his head and touched it tenderly with his hands.

_This flower…_ He started to smile_… this flower was the one I plucked last night near the oak tree._

"I better get dress Ino's waiting downstairs" Shika snorted

After a few minuets later, Ino was downstairs sitting on the couch waiting for shikamaru to get down from his room. She blew hot cup of chocolate which Mrs.Nara just gave her and took a sip out of it.

_Sighs… "_Where is that lazy-bum?" Ino whispered to herself

"You mean me…" Shika answer from behind and startled Ino

"Ack! Oh there you are!" Ino stunned, that she spill half of the hot chocolate on the floor.

"Arrg…now see what you've done! Sneaking out on me like that you've made me spill some of the cocoa! Dam it!" Ino cursed

"Opps…sorry" Shikamura wrentched

"Ok now, we have to go over at the flower shop. You got some work to do!" Ino Explained

"Work, Since when!" shika asked in amazed

"Oh well you know! I need your help! We gotta clean up the flower shop you know! No ones going to help me!" Ino demanded

Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pocket and bend his head forward, meaning he doesn't like the idea. And so he thought of it for a while, and finally he made up his mind.

_Well I would like to help her out so… I guest yea sure, but first I gotta say no. that would be a big change if I said yes directly, that's not the shikamaru she knows._ Shikamaru thought.

"Hhmm…well… no" Shikamaru answered

"Huh why?" Ino asked

"Because!"

"Because what!"

"Well you see…"

"WHAT SPIT IT OUT WILL YA!" Ino started to get irritated

"I just don't want to, Hhmmp!" shika said stubbornly

"Ok fine then don't!" Ino sounding pissed off as so she folded her hands in disappointment "then I might as well call Sas--"

"Wait ok fine I'll do it!" shikamaru gratified and held his arms high over his back with frustration.

_Gees! That was close; I won't lose to that uchiha kid! he ain't that lucky… Good thing I reconsidered_ he thought

"Ok! Luv ya! You lil brat!" Ino Cheered with joy while she jumps up and down around Shikamaru

_Man wish what she said was true… wished you did love me Ino…_ he hoped

"Ok now lets go!" Ino pulled Shika out from his house ans rushed to the flower shop.

"Troublesome…." Shika mumbled

**At the flower shop **

"**Ahhh**hhh… Here we are!" Ino said with anticipation.

"Ok now let help the other inside!" She informed

"Other!" Shika asked surprised

"Yep others! C'mon lets get in" Ino pulled shikamaru inside the flower shop.

_Buh I thought it was only me…._ Shikamaru assumed

"Hey guyz!" Ino greeted

"Hello!" Naruto greeted while he was cleaning the dirty vases

"Good morning Shikamaru" Chouji greeted as well while he was mopping the floor

And at the other side there were more.

"Ey shikamaru! Here to help huh! Nice thinkng!" lee said while arranging the flowers in different vases.

"Ah there you are ino! I've been waiting for you to help me over here!" Ten ten carrying out the fresh flowers from the delivery boxes.

"Yes its about time!" sakura heated while she organized the flowers

"You're the one who's supposed to be doing this organizing! I'm not this good!" She demand

"opps I'm sorry Sakura-chan! I had to wait for lazy-bum here to come along!" Ino laughed while she pulled shikamaru's hands to wards the counter and said "Now your job here is to greet who ever costumer comes in! And you must welcome them nicely, you hear! You're an accountant!" Ino Smiled

"Me alone!" Shika Shrieked

"Of course not, silly! With me! I'm your partner!" Ino tested. "Your good in counting, you've got the brains so I need someone like you go help me out" She smiled. "So… that's why I took you here to use your brains buddy!" She paused.

"Awww…you are one troublesome girl!" Shikamaru folded his arms in irritation.

And so they worked all day, Naruto still on the cleaning of the vase. But yet he's gone a lot of trouble which made Ino mad, He broke a lot of vases just now.

'_**crasshh' **the vase fell._

"ACK! NARUTO! BE CAREFUL! THAT'S THE 3RD VASE ALREADY!" Ino yelled

"Opps I'm sorry!" Naruto apologized

"OH whatever, get back to work!" Ino said exhausted slapping her forehead.

'_**bom toink' **boxes falling down from ten ten's hands_

"eek! I'm sorry Ino! Lemmeh pick them up!" Ten ten picked the boxes up and rushed to the back door as fast as she could before Ino beats the hell out of her.

"Grrrrrr…._ten..ten.." _Starting to get really mad.

And so Ino walked around to see how's everyone doing till he passed lee and saw he was doing great with the arrangement

"Good job lee! You sure are going to be one great gardener!" Ino Complimented

Lee bolt from the blue and wasn't really expecting her to say that

_She didn't have to say I'd be a good gardener! She could have at least just say **"good job!" …** _Lee infuriated "grrr..grrr..ggrrr…" he muttered

After that, Ino passed by Sakura. Glad to see that she was doing well either, she complimented her with a grin.

"So sakura! You've grown!" Ino giggled

"What do you mean by that!" Sakura barked

"No I mean nothing, its just that you know… before you couldn't even pick a flower! Now you've got a lot of taste! I'm really glad" Ino smiled and gave sakura a big hug

"Gee thanks Ino-chan… thought you didn't cared" Sakura lighten up of what Ino just said.

And so Ino was done checking out on them, so she went pass shikamaru to see how **_he_** was doing. Just as she thought, sleeping at the counter snorting and yawing.

As Ino went nearer she gazed at Shikamaru and looked at how peaceful he was at rest. While every one was done they all said good bye to Ino.

"Bye thanks for helping!" Ino cried out

"Yep no problem" Ten ten replied

"See ya!" Sakura waved

"Oh ey lee! I was only kidding about a while ago! I believe you'll be a great ol' ninja!" Ino Complimented with a wave which made Lee glad to hear.

"Gee thanks ino! See ya around!" Lee thanked and went along with the rest while Naruto…

"Ey what are you dong here just standing? Go on your done helping" Ino told naruto

"….um…won't I get a compliment from you too? I've worked hard today" Naruto asked with a big smile

"Gees… yea, yea, yea you've done great among the rest" Ino giggled and set a smile

"AHEHE! ARIGATO!" Naruto thanked happily as he left Ino at the counter where in she was next to Mr.Lazy-bum Shikamaru. He was asleep and didn't know that everyone has just left.

_Sighs… all alone here with shika-kun… man he sleeps so long, hhmmm I might as well sleep here beside him too _Ino thought and slept next to shikamaru at the counter table. zzzzZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz…

25mins later, Shika woke up and stretched his arms high and wide.

"YAWNN!...huh?" Shika glanced at Ino who was right beside him asleep.

His heart started to trumble… He was just amazed to see Ino sleeping along with him. _Gee, Ino worked so hard she finaly slept, and right beside me too. _He smiled as he gazed at the sleeping beauty…and finaly thought_ "Hhmm… oh yea"!_ So as he shoves his hands in his pocket, he took out a lovely flower which he just gotten from the oak tree. As he held the flower, he placed it on Ino's hair next to her ear which makes Ino look pretty cute while she sleeps. And so he placed it there and gazed.

_You're one pretty troublesome girl Ino…_

As he watch her gently… a force or a voice tells him to kiss her…And so he was about to as he lean forward to kiss Ino's forehead, so he went nearer and closer till he could hear Ino's breathing softly. A few inches away and his lips are almost there to kiss her smooth skin.

The time was running wild, and slows at the same time. He didn't know what to do, but he's at it already; the chance to kiss the girl he loves.

_Yes, I do love Ino… I do love you Ino-chan…_

And nearer their faces gets, he could just feel the heat of both their presence. He just felt as if they had their own world, revolving endlessly. But **'Yawn'**

Ino woke up and yawned with a hard stretch while Shikamaru who just got jolted of her presence fell on the slippery floor which was newly mopped and made a huge noise.

"Oh shikamaru-kun! Are you alright? What are you going down the floor you lazy-bum!" Ino said with concern seeing skika on the floor. As she lend a hand towards Sjika to get up on his feet. "C'mon up now" She said

_Suxx! That was almost close! Aww man…! How troublesome… _Shikamaruo gazed away to clear the blush in his face.

**To be continued**

_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe _

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life…

_-Savage Garden_

_

* * *

**So..? how was it! lol hope you guys e-mail me to help out with the story..oh see'ya nxt tym..to be continued..**_


	4. Leaf and Sand

_Hello! here's the 4th chapee! Hhmm...it's been awhile i guese...I'm goin to ma country so i might not finish buh anyways read this one first lol...have fun!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four – **Leaf and Sand

_Tonight it's very clear__  
__'Cause we're both lyin' here__  
__There's so many things I wanna say__  
__I will always love you__  
__I would never leave you alone__  
__Sometimes I just forget__  
__Say things I might regret__  
__It breaks my heart to see you cryin'__  
__I don't wanna lose you__  
__I could never make it alone_

_I am a man who would fight for your honor__  
__I'll be the hero you've been dreamin' of__  
__We'll live forever, knowing together__  
__And we did it all__  
__For the glory of love_

_You keep me standin' tall__  
__You help me prove it all__  
__I'm more strong when you're beside me__  
__I have always lived in you__  
__I could never make it alone_

_I am a man who will fight for your honor__  
__I'll be the hero you've been dreamin' of__  
__We'll live forever, knowing together__  
__And we did it all__  
__For the glory of love_

_-by Peter Cetera_

**Back at the flower shop **

"C'mon, get up now…" Ino ordered while she pulls shika back up on his feet.

"What were you doing on the floor you lazy-bum?" She asked

Shikamaru stood up, looking kind of silly as he shoved his hands in his pockets and gazed away.

While Ino tried to grasp his attention by pulling Shika's arms so he'd face her.

"Why are you hiding you face away? Hey, stop staring somewhere else! What's with you?" Ino asked while she held Shika's chin upward to confront her. As she took a glance at Shikamaru's face, she saw his cheeks very red which only gave her one idea.

"You're blushing!" Ino said curiously "why…?" she interestedly asked

"Nothing! As I slipped on the floor, I kindda hurt ma back so…I was angry. And now I'm red." Shika responds fast and end it with a snort. "So that's it, end of the story"

"Umm… ok… So why didn't you wake me up when _you _woke up?" Ino asked with one of her eyebrows up and hands on her hips. "And finding you on the floor wasn't really a surprise, I bet you were walking on your sleep and fell on the floor" Ino started laughing.

"No I wasn't! When I woke up, I was about to wake ya!" Shika veiled "and so I went to your right and as for my stupidity, I forgot all about the newly mopped floor; and so I fell" Shika explained "….on… the floor…" he murmured while he was quiet embarrassed.

"….uh-huh…" Ino expressed with one eyebrows up and hands on her hips. She was having thoughts about what just happened, it's impossible for a lazy-bum like him to just fall and all. "Oh well ok fine, let's leave now. And…" Ino stared at shikamaru as if he did a crime.

"What are you staring at me like that for!" Shika anxious in the way she stared at him, as it made him fold his arms around him making sure he wouldn't get hurt or something.

"Baka! I was just going to ask you something" Ino assumed

"Ah ok…pewh" He started to sweat he thought something might get out of hands

"Well…would you walk me home again!" Ino requested

"Walk…you?" Shika asking it again to make sure of what she's saying.

"YES, you hear me! **WaLK-Me-HomE**" Ino yelled as she said it out aloud in his ears as for a troublesome word for him.

"Are you serious?" Shikamaru asked again. But this time he didn't rather repeating it as he saw Ino's face starting to heat up which only mean on thing to him. She's mad

"Ok, ok don't get too annoyed or something, that face is way scary you know…" He snorted. "So…shall we? Miss.Troublesome" he teased

"YEP!" Ino screech with joy as she jumped on Shikamaru's back and cheered "OFF TO MY HOUSE!"

_Woow there! she's on my back now. What is going on? She never does that. Hhmm… She seems happy and light though. Ok I guest its fun. _Shikamaru thought as he carried her out of the flower shop. As they went out of the door Ino dropped the keys down on shika's hands to lock the shop.

"Gee thanks InO! As if it'll e easy for me to lock it! Carrying you really is something troublesome already and man you're heavy!" Shikamaru said wearily with sleepy eyes.

"Yea, yea whatever C'mon lock the door and let's go home." Ino yelled trough his ears

"Oww! Don't scream! You're hurting my ear drums…" Shika said while he locked the door secured. And then off they went, they passed a lot of houses which makes shikamaru a bit weary because mostly every houses they passes by, people were staring at him and smiling. And someone even shouted at him "Hey, carrying your girlfriend huh dude? Good job" a man complimented. _Man that was pathetic! She's not my girl friend! How troublesome…_ Shikamaru thought.

"Ey Shikamaru, did you hear that guy? He thought I was your girl friend" She laughed

"Yea…" Shikamaru snorted.

"Hhmm….I wonder if that was true?" Ino started picturing

"Hey don't! Stop thinking about it! It makes me feel creepy" Shikamru assumed

"It's not creepy! I find it cute! Hehehe" Ino supported her thoughts as she laughs.

_She…she finds it cute? …………………….maybe I do have a chance…) _shikamaru wondered

And so they reached Ino's place, shikamaru bend down for Ino to get off his back and escort her to the door. As he offered his hands to her and said "So my dear lady troublesome, You may now enter your chamber or death!" He teasted

"Yea like…Whateveeerrr…." Ino rolled eyes "Ey thanks shikamaru… oh yea by the way; wait here let me check whether mom and dad are home." Ino pose

She went in and holler for her parents, as no one answered she went back outside to shikamaru.

"Hhmm..they aren't home right now, I bet they went out cos its their anniversary." Ino notify

"Oh, so what are you planning to do now?" Shikamru asked as he stretched his arms on the back of his head.

"I was thinking, would you like to sit with me again over that garden we went last night?" Ino asked

"What, the oak tree?" Shikamaru comprehended

"Yes, that tree what else…" she giggled

"Umm…I don't know… I'm starting to feel weird about it" Shika having thoughts whether to go or not.

"Oh c'mon shika-kun please." Ino requested with puppy eyes

"Oh alright! But only for day! You're so troublesome!" Shika snorted

"Ok so would you carry me again?" Ino asked

"What! Carry you again! Can't you walk!" Shika snorted

"C'mon!" Ino pleaded

"ARggg…ok fine!" relinquish

"YEY" She cheered

"Ok ready now? Oof" Shika carried her with a deep intense "Here comes miss heavy" Shika teased

"Arrggg…Shikamaru!" Ino laughed along.

"Let's head there now" Shika smiled "Oh and by the way, I'm gonna rush there" He grinned and turned his head to face Ino.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ino worriedly trying to get off his back "I'm gonna walk instead please!" She struggle "Now let go off my leg!"

"Nah too late! HERE WE GO!" Shika Ran as fast as he can towards the street where everyone could see them rushing like childrens. As Shika ran they laughed along the way. Ino, who was screaming getting freaked out already thinking that she might fall over. "Slow down, AHHH!" She screamed as shika just laughed at her.

"Aww…how adorable…" An old lady said from a distance as shika ran passes her, while Ino held on tightly on Shika's neck

_This is just like a dream come true…Me carrying Ino on my back, laughing and enjoying ourselves. I wish we could stay like this forever, Ino… _Shikamaru thought as he carried her away

_This is my worst nightmare, this is my worst nightmare, and again **this is my worst nightmare**…. Eeekk…. _Ino thought as she embraced Shika tightly as ever.

As Shika ran and ran, He totally forgot about focusing in where he was looking; cos' of his excitement and joy, he didn't see the small piece of wood lying around in front of him. And so he tripped as his foot bang to the small wood.

_NOOO! _Ino screamed in slow motion and so did Shikamaru _YIKEESSS!_

As they fell, shika hurt his nose as he fell frontward while Ino hurt her back as she got blown off shika's back when he get tripped.

"oOhh…this is so troublesome…" Shika whined as he rubbed his nose and snoreted

"awWwwWWw….I told you not to run!" Ino heated as she rubbed her buttocks with pain "Now what are we--"

As Ino was going to finish her sentence a tough voice asked her "Hey Ino, You ok?" He asked, and as Ino glance up to see who it was she saw a big puppy eyes with concern which was kankuro " Aww dear lovely Ino, are you ok? Are you hurt?" Kankuro asked as he tried to clutch Ino's arms

"Um… no I'm alright" Ino said as she shift away her arms to not be helped, Ino usually don't need help from anyone; she stands on her own feet whenever she trips. But if it was sasuke she'd stay damsel and distress.

"What are you guys doing on the ground? If you like the sand so much, you could at least just ask me." Gaara imply while he stands in front of shikamaru with folded hands

"Shikamaru, you ok? Your such a clumsy idiot" Said a girl's voice from behind Shikamaru. As he gazed back and saw Temari with the weird face finding him really dumb and stupid. Temari was standing with her hands on her hips and offered "need help over there? Baka" She said

"No! I don't need help from anyone! Hhmmp" Shika glared

"Ok fine then don't! as if I cared" Temari glared back

Shikamaru stand up and ran to wards Ino to see if she was ok

"Hey Ino you alright! I'm sorry about that, I was--"

"Clumsy, yea you were! And if it wasn't for you she wouldn't get hurt in the first place" kankuro howled as if already scolding Shikamaru while he pointed a finger on Shika's face

"What's your problem? It was just an accident gees" Shikamru looked fiercely "And don't point a finger on me! Hmmmp!" He added

"Yea Fine!" Kankuro finished as he fold his hands with greed

"Ok now stop this argument and let's head to where we're goin Shika-kun" Ino told Shika as she pulled Shika's hand except Kankuro meddled in the way and asked "Where to?"

"Um! NONE OF YOUR BISSNESS MAN!" Shika yelled with fire _What a nosy big guy! Don't he have anything else to do but interfere with me and Ino as always! Hmmp having a crush on Ino really irritates me… how troublesome. _Shikamaru thought

"Um…To the oak tree…" Ino assumed as she smiled at Shika's face "Right?" She added to Shikamaru

"Yes, right!" Shikamaru agreed

"Oh you mean the LEGENDARY OAK TREE WHICH MAKES A WISHES COME TRUE!" Temari intrude with a big smile

"Yes" Ino answered "Uhh….yea?" Shikamaru puzzled face

"Oh could we come!" kankuro asked Ino with a huge smile

"Uhh…" Ino thinking of an answer

"NO!" Shikamaru yelled

"What?" kankuro, temari and gaara said in surprise?

"I mean… ack whatever!" Shika ended his sentence

"Oh sorry, he means yes" Ino covered for shkamaru who was quite disappointed

_Aww man! Why now! Arrgg darn you kankuro! Troublesome…_ Shikamaru thought

"Ok so that means let's go, I haven't got all day" Gaara said and went off walking first while everyone followed

_Who does he think he is? The boss? Gees, you one troublesome sand boi! _Shikamaru thought as he walked with hands folded

_Man…Temari is sooo sexy! I guese I can't beat her _Ino thought and frowned

_HeheHEHEH!... Only me and Ino! Ahehehe _Kankuro giggled hardly

_A day like this with shikamaru and me…this is so frustrating _Temari who was also thinking about them all doing together was weird

So then they all walked together, talked on the way till they reached the oak tree. And so they all sat under the tree first by temari then kankuro then followed by shikamaru, Ino, and Gaara in a curve position. They weren't compressed at all but just a meter away from each other.

Ino who sat first lay slanted on the tree as shikamaru sat next to her and the rest.

While they were sitting on the fresh damp grass, Kankuro slightly hit Shikamaru in the ribs to get attention

"What!" Shikamaru yelled as he got whack on his ribs. While Kankuro made signs to make shikamaru's head come closer to his for him to tell something

"Yea what…?" Shikamaru muttered with ears open

"Ey…may I sit next to Ino-chan…?" Kankuro whispered to Shika's ears

"No you may not, and if you may please mind yourself!" Shikamaru whispered as he gnash his teeth so hard which made kankuro pissed

"And why not!" Kankuro argued softly as he glared at Shikamaru

"Because in the first place it was suppose to be me and Ino only!" Shikamaru glared back

"So that means you like her too huh!" kankuro doubt

"Ah ha! So you like her! And NO I do not like her!" Shikamaru grinned

GGgggrrrr…. Both of them stared furiously at each other as lightning struck between them

"What are you two arguing about in a low tone?" Temari asked with reprieve

"Nothing! It's just shikamaru here! Doesn't want me to sit next to Ino and I think he likes--" Kankuro got cut off as Shikamaru cover his mouth with his hands real hard making it hard for kankuro to breathe

"Uh…nothing! Ok you may sit next to her **KaNkUrO!"** Shikamaru mumbled angrily in kankuro's ears and let go off his hands

'cough' 'cough' Kankuro coughed

"Hehehe…ARIGATOU!" Kankuro jumped with joy as he held shika's arm and pulled him away out off his seat and sat next to Ino with a huge smile

"Hey! Oww! Don't be to rough gees!" Shikamaru howled with pain "How trouble--"

"So you like her?" Temari cut him off with a question

"SHHSS! NO I DON'T!" Shikamaru said berserkly with a low voice

"Then why don't you like kankuro sit beside Ino huh!" Temari asked aggregately

"Beacause…BEACAUSE I DON'T WANNA SIT WITH YOU WHO IS MORE TROUBLESOME AND RUDE AS INO!" Shikamaru roared rowdily

As it was too loud, everyone gave him a stare and so did Ino, Kanakuro and gaara.

And so a moment of silence till Shikamaru smiled and sat while Ino gave him a glare

"It's…a joke" Shika smiled and hooted and then turned to temari

"Ey I didn't mean that" Shika whispered to temari who was furiously heating up already

"You just called me what!" Temari murmured roughly as ever

"Shhss…shhss… I was just kidding! Gees just stop-- Arrggg stop talking to me! HHmmmp!" Shikamaru settled still and sulk with hands on his head

"Hhmmp! I'll get back to you later!" Temari threatened

And at the other side

"Oh my dear lovely fair Ino, What are your dreams? Who is there with in your heart?" Kankuro asked charmingly

"**SaSuKe-kUn" **Ino replied

"_AcK_……" Kankuro frowned

"errr… are you alright…?" she asked with a marvel face /.

"YeSsSss….." kankuro said in a glumly way and started sobbing

_Sigh…Stupid couples… _Gaara thought as he sat alone and gazed at the sky which is starting to get dark _5:45…_ He thought to himself _I should be getting my rest by now!_

**_Coack! Coack! _**Birds were flying in a v shape way… it was almost a day and so they stayed under the tree, talked and enjoyed themselves. A few minutes later a new comer came.

"Hey ya guys! What's up?" A guy asked as everyone glanced at him

"OH SASUKE-KUN!" Ino greeted with a soft tender smile which made her eyes shaped in hearts.

_That Uchiha bastard… _Shikamaru, Kankuro, and Gaara thought at the same time as they saw Sasuke walking towards them.

**To be continued**

_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe _

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life…

_-Savage Garden_

_

* * *

Hey there! was it ok? lol well like I said I'm goin for a vacation so maybe it'll take a month for me to get back for chapee 5 but I'm goin to finsh chapee five before I leave oSmileo ohh please review em for me! and tell the others lol ty ty ty! mwah!_


	5. Alone in the rain

_Hello every body! I've finish the 5th chapee just likeI said! weehee! well what do you think will happend next huh? lol...oh review review! enjoy!_

_oh note: About gaara sori about it, buh i didn't mean "i need my rest by now" meaning to sleep buh oh well thxnz for thereminder nyahaha! ty luv u all!_****

* * *

**Chapter Five** **– **Alone in the rain

_Tonight it's very clear__  
__'Cause we're both lyin' here__  
__There's so many things I wanna say__  
__I will always love you__  
__I would never leave you alone__  
__Sometimes I just forget__  
__Say things I might regret__  
__It breaks my heart to see you cryin'__  
__I don't wanna lose you__  
__I could never make it alone_

_I am a man who would fight for your honor__  
__I'll be the hero you've been dreamin' of__  
__We'll live forever, knowing together__  
__And we did it all__  
__For the glory of love_

_You keep me standin' tall__  
__You help me prove it all__  
__I'm more strong when you're beside me__  
__I have always lived in you__  
__I could never make it alone_

_I am a man who will fight for your honor__  
__I'll be the hero you've been dreamin' of__  
__We'll live forever, knowing together__  
__And we did it all__  
__For the glory of love_

_-by Peter Cetera_

**At the oak tree **

"What are you guys doing here?" Sasuke asked suspiciously as he took a step forward to wards them "May I sit beside you guys?" he asked yet with the serious look on his face.

_No no, no no, no no! And again NO! Step back you lil arrgg! _Shikamaru thought as he bite his lip and gave sasuke a weird look

"oH yes! Do sit here!" Ino offered and blushed as she moved aside for a place for Sasuke to sit.

_Why that Uchiha brat! Of all the places to sit he sat beside Ino! _Kankuro thought as he stare angrily at Sasuke, while shikamru was also thinking the same thing.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked kankuro as he didn't like the look on kankuro's face, which was however looked kind of weird in a way.

"Ahh….hehe…nothing" Kankuro chuckled with a fake smile. Then turned towards his right and talked to shikamaru

"Right shikamaru? Nothings wrong at all"

"Uhh…yea…_NoThiNG aT aLL" _Shikamaru answered with an evil grinned while he crushed the grass on his hands at the place he was sitting.

As temari who saw him crushing the grass in his hands half smiled and snorted

"Your jealous, baka…" Temari mumbled

"I'm not!" Shikamaru shot back in a low tone while he crushed the grass on his hands more solidly

_Grrrr…I'm not jealous at all, never!… _Shikamaru thought as he was starting to get annoyed

"So…did you trained hard enough?" Gaara asked with swank

"Of course, I won't lose to you" Sasuke said with no emotions "So…all I can tell you right now is, I'm ready anytime" he ended

"Hhmmp…we'll see" Gaara answered back as he folded his arms and shut his eyes peacefully

And Ino who was quite getting worried in what's going to happened between sasuke and gaara started a silly joke

"Ah, umm… What comes out of the closet during night?" Ino bursted

"Huh….?" Shikamaru inquired and so did kankuro

"uhh…a cat?" Kankuro guest

"Baka…" Temari intruded. _Maybe a dog…_ Temari thought

"You really have to say that a lot of times don't you?" Shikamaru asked with an aberrant look. "Baka, baka, baka…will you shhsss" shika infuriated

"Hhmmmp…" Temari just snobed and sat quite

"Uhh uhh, ok forget about the joke" Ino fret and started tapping her fingers together _Gosh what was I thinking… closet? Night? _She thought and bit her lip

All of them sat silently reverie on their own will. As silence was going on and none of them talked, only the sound of the wind and birds could be heard

Shikamaru who was sitting next to kankuro and temari was still worried about Ino being beside sasuke, while kankuro who was beside shika and sasuke was starting to feel weary; he so just wanna get up and leave but he couldn't cos he couldn't just leave Ino alone with sasuke neither shika.

_I don't trust shika as well, who knows; Ino might give him a shot…maybe _Kankuro thought

Temari who is sitting on the right side of shikamaru felt left out, so she stood up and walked away.

"Ey temari! Where you going?" Kankuro asked

"Somewhere far from you guys" She replied

_What's her problem hmmp…_ Shika thought and snorted

"Uhh don't you wanna stay longer?" Ino asked

"Nope, anyways I gotta do something" Temari replied and started to leave

_I might as well go along with her, besides I don't wanna be around where sasuke is _Shika thought _take care Ino…and you Uchiha bastared, don't try anything silly hmmp! _He puckered brow

"Uhh…I may as well join you…" Shikamaru said as he stood up and ran towards her

"Shika-kun…Don't you wanna wait for me?" Ino asked with a small frown

"Um…I'll pick ya up later, gotta get some walking" Shikamaru said with a smile to make Ino stress-free. And so Ino smiled back "Ok! See'ya" she waved as Shikamaru walked along with temari

"What do you want?" temari asked as she raised a brow while they were walking

"Well… I can't just let you go and leave me there…besides sasuke is there. I don't wanna see him for a moment" Shika answered

_Jealous I see…_Temari thought "Oh well ok." she assumed

So as temari and shikamaru walked they passed by an inn which has the greatest drinks and food. Temari went in and asked Shikamaru to join her.

**The Inn **

As they entered the Inn, Shikamaru felt diffident because everyone inside were drinking and smoking, and some are even playing cards but in a very boisterous way. They were all loud and noisy; He wasn't really comfortable about it

"What's wrong?" Temari asked "Never been in a BAR before?" She questioned

"No…I've been in a bar at times" Shikamaru snorted "It's just…It's not stinky like this one" He preferred

"Oh…Hhmmp my bad, sorry to take you here, buh this is the best Inn I ever went to, I love this Inn" Temari notify

"Oh really…_No wonder where you got your manners" _Shikamaru murmured

"What!" Temari yelled

"Nothing…troublesome" shika snorted and scowled

So they went and took a seat at the left where temari and the others always sat, it was in a maroon table and brownish seat. The lamp was hanging from top with a light of yellowish in color and a dead flower in a green vase on the table. That place was like her home seat. Being there always and all just makes temari comfortable

_This…is…such a dirty place! How troublesome…I should have stayed by Ino…grrr I wonder what's that Uchiha bastared and Kankuro freack face are doing… _Shikamaru wondered barely

"So…whatcha' want?" Temari asked with a grinned and startled Shikamaru

"Hhmmp…Do they have ramen?" Shika asked back another question

"Yea they do…you got no taste in food." Temari snorted "You'll end up like your friend on day." She assumed as shikamaru gave her the pissed look

_Who chouji? I don't care, fat then FAT…so what. _Shika thought

A bartender came towards them and asked for their orders "Hey ho temari-chan! So… whatcha' gonna have for tonight?" he asked

"I'll get a beer and sissy here will get ramen" Temari ordered

"And I'm not sissy by the way, its shikamaru; get me a beer too" Shika told the bartender and glared

"Ok then…two beers and one ramen, it'll take 5mins" the bartender confirmed and left them at their seat.

"Beer and ramen? Hmmp… your crazy" Temari raised a brow "And you're sure are going to get a heck of a tummy wooz" she smirked

"Hmmp…no I won't, the beer's mine and the ramen is for--"

"Ino…?" Temari interrupted the sentence

"…no" Shika gave her a look, and folded his arms "For chouji" he snorted

"Why do you always set Ino in our topic" Shika said in a witty way "You know…If you got interest in me, hmmp…I don't like womens" Shika prompt and grin

"Ahem…you're disgusting. I'd never ever, and in your dreams baka" temari gnash her teeth then boisterously laughed and so did shikamaru laughed along in a mumble way with his hand folded and eyes shut while his head bowed

"So…I'm starting to find you interesting…" Temari smiled and smirked "No guys ever rejects me" she folded her legs and laid both side of her arms on the back seat

"Oh yea…And now there will be" shika half smiled as he leaned forward his elbows on top of the table with fingers crossed to each other

And so the bartender came and gave the order. He placed down the ramen infront of shikamaru then the beers on the middle.

**Back at the Oak tree **

And here we are again at the oak tree where kankuro, sasuke, ino, and gaara sit.

It's been hours that they've been together chatting, Ino who is giggling and laughing at every story Sasuke makes, while kankuro who was beside sasuke got nothing to do but watch them chit chat and gnash his teeth full of annoyance and fury.

And at the other side gaara, who is still sitting quietly calm and fragile. He stared at the sky thought of things he wanted to do, in how to beat up sasuke.

"Ey guys, I gotta go now…so c'ya" Gaara fare welled and felt sasuke, Ino and kankuro behind

"So…I guese it's only you me and kankuro" Ino supposed until

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Err…hi _InO_" sakura greeted and glared at ino

_Oh crap! _Ino thought

_Shit what's she doing here! _Sakura thought as well

"Oh hey…sakura, so what brought you here?" Ino asked

"Well…I'm here to pickup Sasuke-kun" Sakura swanked and grinned

"Ohh…" Ino frowned _Now it's only me and kankuro…this suxz_

"Ey sasuke-kun! Kakashi sensei is calling us, we got something to do" Sasuka informed

"Oh ok…ey Ino nice hanging out with ya, so umm… gotta go now, see ya!" Sasuke stood up, said good bye and went with sakura

As sasuke and sakura left, ino started to feel weary "Umm…kankuro?" she convene

"Yeah?"

"Where's Shikamaru?" Ino asked with a frown

"err…umm…I dunno…" Kankuro replied with a small grimace

"He said…he said he'll come back" Ino was starting to feel bad about shikamaru not being on her side…and also that chouji wasn't there too

"I'm sorry…buh hey, maybe he's just late or something. He won't forget you" kankuro said trying to cheer her up

"Hhmm…I guese so…would you stay with me for sometime…?" Ino requested

"Yeah sure, you know me…I'd do anything" Kankuro smiled "Besides, I wasn't on planning on leaving you" he added

"Thanks kankuro-kun" Ino thanked

_Where is shikamaru anyways? I hope he's alright _Ino thought with somber (sadness)

**Back at the Inn **

"Ha…haHa…eY ey ShiKamAru…I hate BaStArds wHo g0t no bRains n I… I hAte Weeaaklingsss…**_hiccup_**" Temari hiccuped with a very intoxicated way while shikamaru who was listening to her and was starting to be concerned in what he's going to do with temari, she's drank and shikamaru doesn't like drunk girl cos' they talk a lot and they don't know what the heck they're talking about

Temari took a sip of her beer again and started hiccupping alot

"Man temari! You're drunk! Stop drinking!" shikamaru demand as he took the beer away from temari's hands and called for the bartender

_This is so troublesome…_

"Ey! Ey! Boi!" Shimaru called

"Yess?" The bartender came to wards him and asked

"Here's the bill we're leaving" Shikamaru told him

"Oh alright thanks, come back anytime" He inquired

_Now what am I going to do with her? This is so troublesome…shit…I gotta carry her home _Shikamaru thought

And so shikamaru grabed her by the arm and wrapped it around his neck and carried her by his side. He went off slowly out of the inn and clutched her carefully, and so they went off.

It was dark and dogs were howling at the moon, they passed by corners and homes

_This is so troublesome…Man I still gotta get back to Ino...darn! Hope she'll be alright_

_Now I gotta just carry temari home. Man she's so drunk, good think she didn't carry the big fan of hers along…that'll be way over weight for me_

**At the oak tree…yawn…Again **

"He's not coming…" Ino gloomy murmured to kankuro

"I'm sorry…would you mind if I take you home?" Kankuro asked

"…..yea sure…." Ino said in a deadly tone

_Poor Ino-chan…baka shikamaru, where are you when she needs you _Kankuro thought as he felt upset for ino

"So…let's go?" he asked

"Yea" she replied

They stood up and walked together. It was quiet on the way and if you look up, you'd see the full moon wide and beautiful. _Shikamaru loves the sky…._Ino thought _wish he was here…yawn…_

**At temari's place **

Shikamaru carried temari exhaustedly and finally reached the door. He knocked on the door twice, but no one answered. Then he pressed the door bell, till someone opened the door.

Gaara came out and looked at shikamaru patheticly as he saw temari drunk and all worn off

"Geez! What's with her?" Gaara asked in concern "You let her drink!" he asked as he squeezed his nose cos of the smell that's been coming out of temari's breath

"she--"

"Did you!" Gaara asked again and snorted

"Yes! Whatever! She drank…I didn't know it'll end up like this…gees, how troublesome" Shikamaru shrieked

"Gee, bring her in" Gaara told him

"no _YOU _take _HER_ in" Shika said back as he lean forward and hand temari to gaara

"Don't you wanna come in?" Gaara asked

"No…I gotta get back to--"

"Hey shikamaru!" Kankuro astonish shikamaru as he walked towards him, he had an angry face on

"Hey where's Ino?" Shikamaru asked

"I dropped her home…And for you BaKa! She was upset about you not showing up! She was waiting for you, you know!" Kankuro scolded him with rage

_Thank god she's home…but…I bet she hates me _shika thought

"Kankuro I'm sorry…It's just Temari and I went to the inn and"

"Yea ok whatever man! You may go home now" kankuro said as he went inside the house and left gaara by the door

"You left Ino with kankuro at the tree?" gaara looked at shikamaru more in a crime way "That's bad…Oh well…good night yo shika! Thanks for bringing temari home" Gaara went it and shut the door

While shikamaru was still standing out side the door, thinking in how terrible it was leaving ino and not coming back. _Man…I wish I could have came back to you ino… _shika thought

Thunder strike and the sky was starting to darken even worst, it was going to rain.

Shikamaru went off slowly with hand shoved in his pocked, till suddenly it started raining. Shikamaru walked sluggishly soaked as the rain was hitting him hardly…

_And again I'm alone…_

Thunder strikes loudly as the clouds were darkly moving about the sky; it rained so hard which shikamaru thought that he wished he was home by now. But yet he couldn't think straight, it's just that he's upset about leaving ino…

**Crashh' **thunder rumbled

**To be continued**

_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe _

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life…

_-Savage Garden_

_

* * *

_

So what do you guys think will happend next! whoaa! do you think temari and shika will-- OMG! if you don't want something to happened between two of them you gotta help ppl! lol buh its nice to make something hapends..it gives the trill! wahaha!

anyways the 6th chapee might take long..cos i'm leavin for a vacation, and it'll have a new theme song lol... so c'ya..3 more days and i'm leaving town! wee! REVIEW PLSSS! tell ppl about ma story..mwah!

Spirit-A2


	6. The Umbrella

**_Hello! I got to finish chapter 6 in one day ahhh! i was in a hurry..i felt bad for Shikamaru so i thought of making things sweet for now, umm... this chapee 6 SPECIAL is a bit lil longer i think...and has a new Theme song! this time sung by a girl! cos last chapee 1-5 was by a guy..making it like shikamaru dedicationg a song to Ino...and dis tym she dedicates to him! mwahahahaha! ahem..ah...just read and enjoy lol! love you all..._

* * *

**

**Chapter Six – The umbrella**

_By: Spirit-A2_

_When you get caught in the rain  
With no where to run  
When you're distraught and in pain  
Without anyone  
When you keep crying out to be saved  
But nobody comes and you  
Feel so far away  
That you just can't find your way home  
You can get there alone  
Its okay, what you say is_

_I can make it through the rain  
I can stand up once again  
On my own  
And I know that I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid  
I hold tighter to my faith  
And I live one more day and  
I make it through the rain_

_- Rachelle Ann Go_

oooOOOooo

It was a rainy night and clouds where dark and foggy, you could hear the thunder crashing above. If you could remember what happened the last time our hero is out side alone, walking lonely heading back home.

Shikamaru was miserable, he felt like he wish he could turn back the time and be there for ino. _I bet she's mad at me right now. _He thought

As he walked in the damp street all wet and soaked up. He looked straight towards the path he's walking on, hands shoved in his pocket, silent and thought

**Flash back **

"I dropped her home…And for you BaKa! She was upset about you not showing up! She was waiting for you, you know!"

"She was worried!"

"You left Ino with kankuro at the tree?"

"She's prolly upset"

**End of flash back **

All the things kankuro and gaara told him keeps on flashing back to his head.

_Arrggg…I'm such an idiot…_

_I wish she was here right now…_

And then out of a sudden a shadow shaped in front of shikamaru, He couldn't see who is was cos' of the fog and rain.

Till it became clearer as it came nearer, it was a lady with an umbrella

Shikamaru couldn't make out in who it was as he went forward to check, and as he went closer thunder crashed in the air. And as the thunder lighten Shikamaru was surprise to see who is was

It was Ino, standing in front of him with a small frowned as she holds the umbrella and walked to wards him

"Hey…" She said

"Ino..! wuh...what are you doing here?" He asked in astonish

"I came to get you, I know you'd be worried about me and if I was ok or mad…since we're friends I know you'd need me at this time right now..." She smiled

"I-Ino…I'm sorry if I didn't came back as I promised…you see--"

"sshhss…I know…" Ino gave a warm comfort smile "C'mon get in here, your soaking wet you lazy-bum! You'll get sick" She teased with a grin as she hand forward the umbrella

"…Thanks…Ino" he thanked and blushed "I'm sorry again" He smiled as he stepped under the umbrella next to ino

"Yea whatever…but I'm still mad!" Ino glared

"Oh…" shikamaru started to frown

"Just kidding!" Ino burted and smiled "C'mon it's ok…Your not my boyfriend that I could just order around, you're my best friend" Ino cheered

"I-Ino…You're so kind to me…"

"Yea and Troublesome" She added and giggled

"Yea…so troublesome!" Shika chuckled "Sorry again…it' just that I'd have to carry temari back home"

"You were with temari?" Ino asked in surprise

_Darn...why did I say that _"Um um I mean…yea I was…but it's not what you think and--"

"You _carried_ her home?" Ino asked another one

"No not actually carry as in like you know…the way I carried you…I carried her by my side…" Shika anxiously replied "And please it's not what you think! I don't like her… She was just…drunk"

"Oh…alright" Ino smiled _I bet somethings goin on with those two…_

"C'mon let's hurry up and get home before one of us gets sick" Ino demand as they both held the umbrella together and went walking home in a hurry

**At Ino's place **

"Gosh it's still raining like hell" Ino told shika as the rain was so hard almost like a storm. They reached by the door, then ino went half inside

"Yea…buh your home now so…you'll be ok" He smiled

"Oh…umm...take the umbrella home with you, then return it tomorrow when the weather's clear" Ino demanded

"Really…? You don't mind?" he asked

"Yep I'm sure…c'mon it's not like you'll run away with it and don't return" Ino giggled "And It's raining for god's sake! You can't go back out there"

"Haha..yea…" He chuckled

"Besides…you can't walk home with out an umbrella and get wet out there again, that's why I came…I knew it would rain" She explained

"So…um…Good night shika-kun" Ino smiled and gave shikamaru a kiss on the forhead "Thanks…even if you didn't picked me up, you still dropped me home tonight" She thanked

"Gee ino…It was nothing…" shika blushed "Ahemm…umm…so sweet dreams and all… thanks for the umbrella"

"You gotta bring that back ok"

"errr…yea" Shikamaru told her

"Ja ne shikamaru…"

"Ja…Ino" He farewell and stepped back as Ino closed the door slowly and waved

And so shikmaru left and thought

_First kiss…she gave me…ya ta.. _He started blushing again.

**Shikamaru's place **

As Shikamaru reached his place, he went pass inside the living room and shut the umbrella, shudder the water away on in and carried it up the stair. But before he could take a further step his dad called out

"Ey Shikamaru! Whatcha got there huh son?" Shikato asked

"Eeerr…nothing just an umbrella" he replied

"Oh really…from who?" Shikamaru's mom, Mrs.Nara asked as she came out from the kitchen with her apron on which was quite a bit messy

"Umm…Someone?" Shika concealed

"Bwahahahah! I know son, I know!" Shikato started laughing boisterously and grinned "it's from dear Ino-san…Right?" He précised

Shikamaru started to boil buh didn't bother argue with them, and blushed

"Yea it is whatever…" Shikamaru snorted

"Oh honey, remember the day when it was raining and I came up to you and offered you an umbrella?" Mrs. Nara told shikato and giggled

"Oh yes my dear…that was sweet of you…my lovely dovey" Shikato started to lure Yoshino, Mrs.Nara till both started giggling and started flirting

_Geez…eww don't do it here sheez _Shika thought "Mom, dad get a room" Shikamaru snobed and went up stairs with the embrella

"Yea we will son" Shikato yelled from down stairs and gave shikamaru the creeps

"Troublesome…as if ino giving me an embrella means something...hmmp" He snort _or does it..?_

He went towards the bed and placed the umbrella beside the drawer. He took off his shirt and changed to his pajamas. Then for a while jumped in bed

_Yawn….how troublesome…I'm glade she's not mad…_

_Gee that was sweet of her…wish I was the one who did that _shikamaru smiled and pictured Him doing the thing Ino did for him… as he thought about just what happened made him blush and wondered

_She was so cute…holding the umbrella and a bit soaked just there to comfort me… _As he thought and smiled, he fell asleep.

**Next morning **

'**Ringgg!' **The alarm clock rang on top of the drawer

"Yes….zzzZZZzz…." shikamaru groaned as the alarm rang

'**Ringggggggg!'**

"Aww…shut…up…" Shika smashed the alarm clock with a hammer which was beside him

'**rrii….ngg…gg…' **The alarm clock stopped as it was terrible smashed down

"**Wake up**!" Mrs.Nara came busting in shikamaru's bed room "Your goin to be late for breakfast!" Mrs.Nara demand

"I…don't care……zzZzzz" Shika replied and continued to snooze

"Well….aren't you suppose to bring back ino's umbrella?" Mrs.Nara reminded "And you know…It's 10:30 in the morning"

"10:30? 10"30 in the morning?" Shikamaru shrieked "Why didn't the al--"

"You smashed it" Mrs.Nara assumed "And real bad too"

"Shit! Ok gotta dress up now mom…you may leave" Shikamaru told her as he jumped out of bed and ran towards the closet and picked a cloth "umm...as usual… this one" he picked

Mrs.Nara Yoshino went out off his bed room saying "and hurry up!" as she went down stairs

Then after dressing up he walked pass his drawer where the umbrella lays, he picked it up and ran down the stairs to the living room

"Good morning pop! How's your job doin?" Shika asked

"Well not pretty well though" Shikato clarify

"Huh…why…something wrong?"

"Well…We're after this killer guy who hates contest and all…buh his very slick" shikato said as he sip his hot tea "And now we've lost him, don't know where to find that guy no more"

"Aren't the others helping...mmhhmm..?" shikamaru sniffed as he bite a piece out of his sandwich

"They are buh…It seems like the killer is really good in running away, run, run, run bah! That coward"

"Hhmm…alright…umm ok gotta go now pop…see ya! Bye mom!" shikamaru picked the umbrella up and went out of the house, he thought of going over ino's place first

**Ino's place **

'**knock' 'knock' **Shikamaru knocked by Ino's door and waited till someone opened

Ino opened the door and was surprise to see Shikamaru

"Oh hey shika-kun…eerrr what are you doing here?" she asked

"Um…the umbrella?" he replied

"This early?" she giggled "I meant anytime, but you didn't have to return it in a hurry" she demand

"opss sorry…I wanted to bring it back saftly" He snorted and hand over the umbrella to Ino

"Thanks" she said

"Nope…Thank _you_" He smiled

"oh…aheh…" Ino chuckled

"Ahem…uh…so I better get going now…so--"

"Wait…can I come?" she cut him off with a request

"Why?"

"Is it bad to ask?"

"Err…no buh…we've been seeing each other too much don't you think?"

"So you're saying I'm boring to be with…? Or you just don't wanna be with me?"

"Aww no not like that! Just that I wanna…you know be alone" Shikamaru explained

"Ok...I…I understand" She gave a dead face and closed the door

"Wait…aw man" Shikamaru cracked _now what…? _He turned and thinks by then he saw someone coming pass him. It was Kankuro again with flowers, he was holding a lot of flowers and a box of chocolate, and as kankuro saw shikamaru standing in front of ino's door he glared _what's he doing here _he thought

_Ok this is bad…I got to get Ino out of here before that freak face gets here! _Shikamaru thought immediately and knocked the door hardly

"Ino! Ino!" shikamaru yelled as he bang the door 20 times

"What!" Ino came out of the door screaming "Why are you barking so--" before she finish her sentence Shikamaru grabbed Ino's hands and pulled her out of the house

"Wha—where you taking me?" Ino Shrieked

"C'mon I'm taking you to the park! And to prove that I don't hate you" Shikamaru held her hands tightly and ran with her to the park

"I didn't say I hated you…" Ino said confusingly as was being dragged away

"HEY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKNG HER?" Kankuro yelled as he saw shikamaru taking hold of ino and rushed away. Kankura ran after them but didn't catch up

_Arrggg…that lazy bastard! _Kankuro thought furiously as he crashed the flowers in his hands

**At the park **

As shikamaru and ino arrived to the park they rested for a while, it's been a long run after all. And so shikamaru faced ino and placed his hand on ino's shoulder while panting

"Jesus! What's with you?" Ino asked shika insanely "You nuts or something?" she panted

"No! I-I just wanna bring you here, to show you…that…huff huff… Man women! I don't hate you ok? So troublesome" Shikamaru explained

"You know what! You just dragged me here for that? And kankuro he was--"

"Ahh forget abut that freak!" Shikamaru still panting and let go off his hand "Anyways we're here, c'mon I'll show you around" Shikamaru grasp on Ino's hands and pulled her towards his way

_Oww! That hurts…what's with him today geez! _Ino thought

Shikamaru brought her to diff. gift shops and while they were walking he explained

"Sigh…Ino…"

"What…?" she asked

"You see…I brought you here cos I wanted you to know that I don't hate you ok? I really don't and--"

"Shikamaru…I don't care, I mean it's ok I don't care about those things, I understand how you feel…you wanna be alone then that's fine with me, it doesn't mean that if you blew me off means I hate you too already…" Ino explained "I don't wanna be troublesome for you anymore…" Ino said as her tone is starting to fade into sadness

"No you're not troublesome! I mean yea you are but…That's what I like you to be…you're the only troublesome girl in my life…and the special one too" Shikamaru smiled

"I don't care whether you are or not…it's just I like you the way you are…the snobby Ino-chan I've always known"

"And…and…gee I'm out of words" shikamaru moaned

"Thanks shika-kun…you really are my best friend…and you care" Ino smiled

"Yea…of course I cared…" shikamaru smiled back and hugged her in front of the crowd

_Oopss….ok now what am I doing...aw this is troublesome now what do I do? I'm hugging her and arrgg I just can't let go think shika think! _Shikamaru started to fret

_Ooooohhh…kkk….I wasn't expecting this to happened….errr…what do I say! Think Ino think… _Ino thought as she started to feel weary

So Shikamaru was still holding on to Ino's body and started to quiver. As for Ino…she didn't know what to do so, she just hugged him back

"Aww..how adorable" An old woman complimented and left

"umm…err…yess we care for each other...err and yes right big buddy…ahehe" Ino said as she tried to lure the crowd

"_psstt…you can let go now you lazy-bum…" _Ino whispered

"Oh..oh…gomen……" He whispered back and hugged her tightly as he was so nervous he gotten stiffed

"ow..ow…what are you going?" Ino murmured

"I…I can't let go…" he mumbled as his hands started to shake

"Ok…um...ahehe just say something and let go…nice and easy" She adviced

"I..I..can't…" _I'm starting to like this _he thought

"JUST--" Ino started to get pissed off

"YES so that was a big friendly hug!" Shikamaru shouted to make sure it was clear to the people who were watching them that nothings going on, and then immediately let loose of Ino and shoved his hands into his pockets with embarrassment

Both of them blushed as Ino just folded her hands and looked away.

"Err…that was just…" shika started "you know...hug...friend…"

"Ye...ye...umm…err I know...aheh..." Ino replied "Just stop talking…"

"oh er...umm ok" Shika zipped

As shikamaru was gazing away he saw a billboard which has some post on it. It's about a singing contest; who ever wins gets a 50,000yen

"Ey Ino…look" Shikamaru illustrated the poster sign "It's…what is it?" He asked

"OHH! A singing contest!" Ino applaud "I'm goin to join!" Ino started cheering

"Err…you sing?" Shikamaru questionably asked

"YES!" Ino fired

"Oh ok…" Shika snorted _Good luck… _he murmured

"a..ano…Ino-chan…" a soft voice called from beside Ino

"Oh Hinata-chan! Whatchu doing here?" she asked in surprise

"Umm…i…i…I'm going to join…that…" she pointed at the billboard

"Really! Oh that'll be great! I am too!" Ino Smiled

"oh…oh…that's nice…" hinata blushed

"NYAHHA! I'M GOING TO JOIN AND I'M GOIN TO WIN!" A girl's voice suddenly screeched

"Oh…_SaKuRa…"_ Ino said weaky _she's joining isn't she…sighs_

"So Ino pig! Get ready to be beaten up by my voice! HAHA!" Sakura outragely bragged

"Oh….rEaLLy…Can't w8 fOrehEad girL…I'm wOrried yOu might gEt blOwn aWay by yOur Own vOice" Ino annoyed

_aArrggg! _Both girls started arguing while hinata just watches

_th-this is ba-bad _Hinata worriedly thought _but still, I won't give up _she thought with confidence

"I think the girls are goin to join the contest" Naruto showed up from behind Shikamaru "so…is Ino joining the contest?" he asked

"Yep…that's her…so is Sakura?"

"Yea….buh I warned her...she sings real terrible…" naruto frowned

"So does ino…" Shikamaru chuckled "So where's…sasuke?" he asked

"I dunno…who cares anyways" Naruto replied "Haha…yea who does Hhmmp" shika agreed _at least someone hates him rather than me_

"Aww ten ten…! Mateh!" A distoreted voice yelled

"Ah! Lee-san! Ano...you joining?" Naruto asked as he saw lee running after ten ten

"nOoOoohh…but _she _is…" lee pointed at ten ten who was standing right in front of the billboard who was energetically wound up

"huff…huff…She runs real fast" lee wheezed

"MoaHaHaHa! I'm going to do my best! Watch out you lame chickens!" Ten ten roared "Ten ten kawaii is here!" she shouted as she pointed at the girls

"Uhhh……" Ino, sakura, and hinata dulled **tOink' **fell down

**To be continued **

There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are  
There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away

_/chorus/  
And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you_

_- Mariah Carey_

_

* * *

**So what do you think! huh? well... let's see... more people to join the contest and Hhhmm...next chapee will be "FRIENDSHIP BRACELET" well...lol I'm leaving tomorrow!** _

**But I'll try to find an internet cafe and BANG submit chapee seven alryt..? lol... oh plss review! ahh! lol... **

**Take care everyone!**

**- Spirit-A2**


	7. Friendship Bracelet

**_Hello there all! I'm back from my vacation! ohh it's been months since i've written a story... how tiring.. ahemm.. well what can i say? I'M BACK! hehehe.. and here's chapter seven! ahhhh... hope you guys like it! and sorry if i didn't even get to update for the past months.. no computer over there...hehehehe... anyways enjoy! pls review h...!_

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven – Friendship bracelet**

_By: Spirit-A2_

_When you get caught in the rain  
With no where to run  
When you're distraught and in pain  
Without anyone  
When you keep crying out to be saved  
But nobody comes and you  
Feel so far away  
That you just can't find your way home  
You can get there alone  
Its okay, what you say is_

_I can make it through the rain  
I can stand up once again  
On my own  
And I know that I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid  
I hold tighter to my faith  
And I live one more day and  
I make it through the rain_

_- Rachelle Ann Go_oooOOOooo

**Back at the park **

It was still a crowd over the billboard post, everyone was in fuss.

Ino, Sakura, Ten ten, and hinata were standing in front of the billboard, dreaming how it'd be like to stand in front of the stage and win the contest. While the guys are just talking about women

_They can't beat me no one can! _Ino thought as she gave the billboard a huge smile

_Hehehe…I'll show that Ino-pig who she's messing with _Sakura mumbled

_Wow…I wish I'd win…for the sake of love and justice! Naruto-kun! One day you'll acknowledge me! _Hinata hoped

_Okane okane okane…hehehe me being the cutest and strongest…I win flat! _Ten ten grinned as the dollar sign flashed in her eyes

While the girls were daydreaming the guys were having a conversation about having a girl team mate are niggles to guys

"So you see, having ten ten in our team really was a big change, she was a big help in our team" lee started "She's scary actually" he frowned

"Oh yea? Good for you she's good enough, while Ino just shows off…sighs how troublesome" Shika sighed "But scarier" he added

"OoOOhh…not just that Sakura is always **sasuke-kun sasuke-kun **bla bla bla!" Naruto groaned "and she hits me a lot for no reason!"

"Same here" shika agreed "Exactly same, same" lee added

"Hey shikamaru! What's the commotion over there? And why never call me no more?" Chouji told shikamaru as he entered

"Oh hey buddy! Sorry, been busy" he replied

"So what's going on here anyways?" Chouji asked as he took a bag of chips and started eating

"HEY! What's the crowd?" Kiba came and asked as he saw a huge crowd "Arf arf!" akamaru barked while he sat on top of kiba's head

"Hey Kiba!" Chouji greeted

"Hey…" he replied

"So what _IS _going on over there?" Chouji asked while he eat a chip

"Just a singing contest that's all" Shikamaru answered

"Oh that's great…HhmmmMmm..." Chouji gobbled on his chips

"Oh whoa…Hinata is joining?" kiba asked in surprise

"Yea…noticed?" Gaara came from behind and then Temari and kankuro next

Kankuro went next to shikamaru and gave him a hard tap on his shoulders

"So…what's with running away huh _lazy-bum_?" kankuro angrily whispered towards shika's ears

"Eeerr…nothing just for fun" Shika glared

"Hhmmp!" Kankuro grumped

"So…A singing contest" Gaara hence "Ey Temari, go join too" he advocated to temari who was standing beside him

"No thanks…" she refused and snobs

"Oh come one temari! You're good! Give it a try!" Kankuro supported as he gave temari a tap on the shoulders

"Hmmp…yea right" shikamaru muttered as he folded his arms

Temari gave shika a look and grinned "Ok then, I'm in!" Temari swanked "show off…" She whispered as she glared at shikamaru

"Gee really? Her?" shikamaru raised a brow and snorted

"Yeah…I'll show you" Temari grinned

"Ok then let's make a bet, if you win any of the top scores pound on me; if not…I muck at your face" Shikamaru dared

"You're on" Temari agreed

"You know…If she _DOES_ win she _will_ pound on you" Kankuro whispered at shika's ear

_Troublesome…then I guest we have to just wait and see _Shika thought

"Gee if it was ino she'll give you more than a pound" chouji intrude and took another bite out of his chips

"Man…that's why I thank god she wasn't fat" Shikamaru sulked

_And at least it wasn't a bet on her, if it was…sighs see the tragedy… I'm gonna get a lot of fractured bones for sure _Shikamaru terrified of the thought

'**nyahaha nyahah moahahah!' **he pictured the laugh of ino's scary face _Sighs_

And so the girls registered their names on the list in joining the singing contest, it'll be for tomorrow so every one was going to practice for the whole day.

"Ok see ya" Hinata and kiba waved at Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji

"Bye!" sakura and naruto fare welled

"Ja ne!" Ino waved good bye to kankuro and the rest and left along with shikamaru and chouji

Before they go home they first went over some gifts shops, Ino wanted to go shopping. Chouji, Ino, and shikamaru walked together as they always do as a team. This time they were complete, not like the past few days everyone has been quite busy. Ino entered a dress shop while shikamaru and chouji wanted to go in a gift shop

"Ey don't you wanna come in here?" Ino asked

"No thanks…that's a girl shop you know…" Shika grunt

"Yep…I'll just go along with him over the gift shop" Chouji told Ino

"Oh alright then wait for me over there ok" She felt them out side and went in

"Ok so it's you and me" Shika told Chouji

"Yep…c'mon let's go in the gift shop, hurry" Chouji excitedly said

**In the gift shop **

Shikamaru and Chouji wondered around, checking accessories to buy for the singing contest, incase Ino wins a prize or not; they'll have something for her. If ino losses the contest she sure will be depressed and all. So the two team mates wanted her to cheer up after that. And they continued searching for a perfect gift

"Oh shikamaru! Look" Chouji pointed at the necklace

It was a green necklace with 2 silver stardust beads, 3 olive cat's eye fireball beads, and 2 silver stardust rondelles.

http/ guys could check it out…LOL)

"Hey that's cute, buh what do you think of this one?" he pointed at the other necklace which was beside it

An omega necklace 2 silver big hole beads, 3 light green cat's eye fireball beads, 2 turquoise cat's eye fireball beads and 2 silver diamond stardust beads.

http/ it out...hehehe)

"Wow its beautiful" Chouji find it irresistible "But it cost too much don't you think?" Chouji frownd

"Yea…awww this is so troublesome, I wanna get her this one." Shikamaru anticipated

"Oh well…I guese we gotta check out something else" Chouji preferred.

"I guese so…" he agreed "Ey I'll go over there for a while k?" Chouji informed

"Ok…" shika told him as he looked again at the first necklace Chouji showed him "I guese…the simpler the better" Shika smiled and called the sales guy to take it out for him. The sales man placed the necklace on a pink tide ribbon box with an additional card on it

"Ok… here's a pen and over here is the card, you could write a dedication to your girlfriend" the sales man smiled as he hand over the pen towards shikamaru

_I wish! _He thought

Shika blushed as he wrote a note on the card:

_Dear Ino-chan,_

_Here's a good luck charm I've bought you_

_Please wear in during the contest_

_I wish you luck_

_-Shikamaru-kun_

"Umm…ano…here" Shikamaru gave back the pen to the sales man and thanked "Thank you" and went towards chouji

"Hey got something for her already?" Chouji asked him as he saw shikamaru holding a pink box

"Yep…I bought the first one" Shikamaru smiled

"Great…Um…I bought her earrings!" Chouji smiled as he hands over the gift he bought for Ino.

It was a Shamrock earring, Swarovski Crystals Sterling Sliver wires and chain

http/ a look :)

"Whoa…amazing pick Chou! Same color green, nice match" Shikamaru content

"Gee yep!" Chouji gladly agreed. "So let's go now?" he asked and started walking

"No wait…" Shikamaru impede as he saw a cute pink friendship bracelet and stared at in lookie lookie)

"What is it?" chouji asked

"It's a friendship bracelet" Shikamaru smiled "Umm…I'm going to get Ino one" he told him

"But you bought her a necklace?" Chouji informed in confussion

"Well…that's different; I want to give this one to her as a gift, a gift from me. Not for the contest as good luck, but a sign of friendship" He smiled at chouji never noticing that he was already blushing

"hehe…" Chouji grinned "You like her don't you?" he asked

Shikamaru jumped in surprise and denied the fact that he did like Ino

"Ba-baka! What are you talking about!" shikamaru shrieked

"aww c'mon…you do don't ya!" Chouji didn't hesitate and gave Shika a slap on the back "I'm your best friend! Tell me now…" chouji smirked

"Uhh…gees this is troublesome…" Shikamaru frailed

"Moahaha…really! God you've change man! You're in love" Chouji cheered

"Wa-wait! I didn't say anything like that! Yes I do love her but, no I mean Like her! Love-like no Aacck!..._aww..man too troublesome…" _Shikamaru slapped his forehead with exhaustion

"Hhehehe…don't worry, I'll keep it a secret" Chouji put an arm on shika's right shoulder "Just tell me when's the time you'll intend to tell Ino-chan" he laughed

"What! Telling you was already troublesome, how much more if I told her! Geez no way…hmmp…" Shikamaru grumbled and turned red

"LOL alright…." Chouji eased shikamaru "Ey relax now, your red" Chouji mocked

"Oh shss!" Shikamaru covered his own face "Umm…Am I still red?" he asked Chouji

"Nope"

"phew….thanks"

"No problem, so…are you going to buy the bracelet?" He asked

"Oh yea, yep I am" shika smiled and went to the counter "Umm…may I please see this one?" he asked the sales man

"Here" the sales man hand over the pink bracelet to shika "It's just 60 yen" the sales man smiled

"Oh…great! I'll buy it then…here" he hands over the money "Awww…great I've finally bought it! A purple love-uh I mean Friendship bracelet" shikamaru slipped a tongue

"Ahhaaa…" Chouji elbowed shikamaru with a grinned "And shikamaru…that's pink, not purple"

"Oh…Umm…purple pink violet same same…who cares…_this is troublesome" _He murmured "But…Ino likes pink, right?" He asked chouji

"Yea I guese so…She like baby light colors" Chouji smiled

"Perfect….." shikamaru relieved

"So should we go now?" Chouji asked shikamaru "Umm…didn't she say we'll wait her here?" shika assumed

"Hhmm…I guese your right…then let's wait here, then later! Treat me food!" Chouji requested

"Aww man! Troublesome…I got no money" shika frowned

"It's ok, maybe Ino does" Chouji hooted "Yea I guese haha" shikamaru chuckled

**At the dress shop **

"Ma'am it looks perfect on you" the sales lady complimented Ino as she tried on the dress she was going to buy for tomorrow's contest

"Gee thank miss, I like it…very much" She smiled as she thank and looked in the mirror

It is a Simple green gown, with a two flat laces on the back

http/ that's the only thing I could find…lol)

Ino was planning on wearing glove covers from her wrist to elbow to make herself look flashier in a way. (The one she usually wears during battles but in a diff color and more of a formal one :)

"Ma'am we've got take away gifts at the counter for 50 off so it'll be a pleasure for you to buy them too" the sales lady offered

"Oh…thanks ok sure I'll check it out later, I gotta change back now" she smiled

"Alright ma'ams take your time" the sales lady smiled back and went over the counter place

After 2mins Ino came out off the dressing room and went over the counter. She hand over the dress and looked at the give away gifts (give aways are for free but not this one; they're half off)

Ino gazed at the gift items and decided on what to get, there were Chippies and teddy bears. And as she thought about Shikamaru and Chouji she finally made up her mind. She'll take the teddy for shikamaru and the chippie for chouji.

"Here you go, please come again" said the sales lady as she hand over the plastic bag. Ino paid for the dress and gift items, and then went out of the shop with a smile

Back at the Gift shop

"Aww…where's Ino?" Chouji asked bored stiff

"In a minute she'll be here" Shikamaru answered "You know her…she's never late"

"Aww…ok…I'm starving" Chouji started to get hungry

"And you won't now!" Ino startled Chouji as she screamed behind his back, and ram the chippies in front of chouji's face

"Ahh! Ino-chan! Thank you!" Chouji delightedly accepted the chippies and popped it open and started eating

"You're late…it's been minutes" Shikamaru snorted

"Oh...um...gomenasai…well I bought you this!" Ino hand forward the teddy bear which has a white ribbon around its neck and was labeled _'ShikaIno'_

"Tha-thanks…umm…what's _ShikaIno_?" Shika asked curiously

"Umm…ano…it's Shika for you and Ino for me…meaning ShikaIno!" Ino smiled

"Oh…" Shikamaru snorted and smiled "Thanks again"

"Your welcome" Ino gladly hailed

"Umm…I've got you something…I mean we got you something too" Shikamaru vacillated

"MmmheheHhhmm…" Chouji chuckled _pretender… _he thought

"What's funny?" Ino asked as she glances at Chouji while Shikamaru was giving Chouji the dread face

"Oh um..Hhmmmhhh nothing…" Chouji gobbled on his chippies

"So what were you saying?" Ino glances back at Shikamaru

"Well…We…I mean I…I" Shikamaru tensed

"Ohh just give it to her!" Chouji bursted

"Chouji!" Shikamaru yelled _awww man…this is troublesome_

"Ino this is for you, please wear it at the contest; it's for good luck" Chouji smiled and gave her the earrings he bought

"Ohh…thanks…wooaaw…beautiful…" Ino delightedly thanked

"Ano…Shikamaru-kun…won't you give her your gift?" Chouji teased

"I…uh…uh…ano…" Shikamaru started to sweat

_Aww mahn! This is so troublesome! How do I give it? What do I say? Think shikamaru! Umm… "Ino this is for you" no too lame umm… "Please wear it!" ARGGG! I'm so terrible! _Shikamaru trembled

"Aww…shika-kun…are you alright?" Ino worriedly asked

"N-no...I mean Yes" Shika snorted "Um…Here!" Shikamaru quickly placed the pink box in her hands and smiled

**To be continued **

There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are  
There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away

_/chorus/  
And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you_

_- Mariah Carey

* * *

**Hello! so how was it? well hope it was nice... i ran out and felt hungry at that part so I stopped... hehehe anyways... wait all for the next chapee! I'm so hungry I better get some food.. hehehe.. anyways see ya next week! ** _

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**- Spirit-A2**

**(note: I know you guys couldn't see the websites to the pictures but i'll try to make up something for that... there's http/ only right? I guese they don't allow websites here...maahnn...! anyways... you could imagine the pictures)**


	8. Realizing everything

**_well hello everyone! here I am again.. back from... no where. lol! haha aww! i'm so sorry to keep the others waiting.. had problems in life now a days_.._ Love problems thats what! and high school... i'm done! i'm in college now! graduated like dis march! i know, i know... "woaw! that long till you posted the eight chapter!" ... honestly... I was goin to give up on this story.. besides i draw manga instead. though.. since one of you readers posted a review for me. I realized.. "heyy.. there are lots of people there waiting for this story to be read." so I was some how.. well inspired. when I got commited to my new boyfriend. he was this special someone who widen my imaginations! well.. uhm.. i'm taking up multimedia arts as my course! cool huh? i love my college life! anyway, enough with the dramatic emoness.. here it is! CHAPTER EIGHT! kyaahhh!_**

I miss you SHIKAINO!

* * *

****

**Chapter Eight** – Realizing everything

_By: Spirit-A2_

_When you get caught in the rain_

_With no where to run_

_When you're distraught and in pain_

_Without anyone_

_When you keep crying out to be saved_

_But nobody comes and you_

_Feel so far away_

_That you just can't find your way home_

_You can get there alone_

_Its okay, what you say is_

_I can make it through the rain_

_I can stand up once again_

_On my own_

_And I know that I'm strong enough to mend_

_And every time I feel afraid_

_I hold tighter to my faith_

_And I live one more day and_

_I make it through the rain_

_- Rachelle Ann Go_

oooOOOooo

"Um…Here!" Shikamaru quickly placed the pink box in her hands and smiled

"Wow Shika-kun…Thanks…" Ino thanked as she was about to open the box

"No wait! Don't open in now…open it at home" Shikamaru suggested

"Oh um…ok" Ino smiled and kept the box in her plastic bag

"So…shall we head home now?" Ino asked

"Yep!" Chouij leaped and elevated his arms up high

And so they went pass home, first off to chouji's place then to Ino's

** Ino's Place **

As shikamaru and Ino reached her place, Ino turned towards Shika and leaned forward. She gave him a small kiss on the cheeks and smiled

"Thanks again…" Ino whispered and blushed

"Uhhmm…..Gee Ino…this is embarrassing…Well…so… I may like… go now" Shikamaru blushed and smiled "And…thanks for…for this" as he showed the bear with a skeptical look.

"Ok…take care on your way…and be there tomorrow!" Ino told him

"Yea…I won't miss it…I promise" Shikamaru gave Ino the good guy sign and left

"Sayonara…Shika-kun…" Ino giggled softly as shikamaru left

Later then she went in and shut the door slowly, turned back and leaned by the door while she held the plastic bag.

_Sighs…why do I feel so light and confused out of a sudden…? Maybe it's the tiredness of shopping… _Ino thought as she gazed up and suddenly saw her dad standing in front of her

"Acck!" she shrieked "Wha-what are you doing here!" Ino asked in surprise

"I dunno, I just heard the door and I thought I'd give you a warm comfort welcome" Inoichi smiled

"Oh…gee dad, you startled me…" Ino wheezed

"Hehe…" Inoichi laughed and gave Ino a grinned

"Wha-what!" Ino asked seeing her dad giving her the "lovey dovey look"

"Well…" Inoichi leisurely folded his arms "Is shikamaru courting you honey?" He asked

"Ack! N-no! He's not!" Ino freaked out "wha-why do you ask?" she raised a brow

"Hhmmm…Moahaha!" Inoichi started hooting "You like him don't you!" he bursted

"N-NO! Dad! I like sasuke! Not…not shikamaru!" Ino defended and blushed

"Huh? The Uchiha kid? C'mon Shikamaru is way better than that dude" He preferred

"DADDY! Please stop indicting him too! Why does every one hates him…?" Ino frowned

"Hhmm…cos his solemn…serious….not the funny typa' guy I suppose" Inoichi believed as he nod his head twice

"Maann….ok dad I better get dressed now…" Ino left and went up stairs

_Shikamaru…I hope one day you'll get to notice my dear Ino _Inoichi thought and went over to the living room

**At Ino's bedroom**

Ino went in typically and walk towards the closet. She took out the dress she bought and placed it in, then got a glance on the pink box which shikamaru gave her. She took the card and sat on her bed as she began to read

_Dear Ino-chan,_

_Here's a good luck charm I've bought you_

_Please wear in during the contest_

_I wish you luck_

_-Shikamaru-kun_

"Silly shikamaru…tsk tsk how sweet…" Ino giggled and untied the ribbon. She gazed at the item inside in amazement; it was a green necklace which perfectly matches her dress

_How wonderful…He bought me this…just for me… Sighs…why is dad compelling me to shikamaru anyways…doesn't he know that shikamaru has been just like a brother to me? Not only that! He's…He's my dearest friend…annoying teammate to be exact._

_Or maybe……………. _Ino paused as her eyes widen

_Maybe I do feel something for shikamaru…these past few days we've been together…_

_It felt like the way I used to feel towards sasuke…yet…I'm confused…The way Shikamaru looks at me each time we're together…felt so warm and full of care…_

_bhaHH! But it's impossible…hmmp…a lazy-bum like him won't fall for me… but a girl like me… somehow is falling for him…………………bAHkAh! Impossible!. _Ino sat quietly on her bed as she clutched on the green necklace

She stood up and went towards the mirror, gazed at herself and tried on the necklace…as she gazed closely at the mirror she thought of something

_How about if I start giving up on sasuke…how about trying to move on… he never liked me anyways. When ever I'm going through hardship and pain…no one was there, no one but…shikamaru-kun…always_

"though in a friendly professional way!" she said aloud

_And this rivalry against sakura… such nonsense. I should have worked it out in the first place. I should have gone after my best friend. Yet she's such a pain in the ass! _Ino giggled _Gee how time flies… we're teenagers now, not kids!_

_Gosh…This necklace is so beautiful…_ Ino thought as she stared at herself in the mirror. She turned towards the closet and changed to her pink pajamas, went to bed and lied down. She grip on to the necklace and blinked

_Sighs…tomorrow's contest huh? I wonder who'd win…prolly hinata, she has a sweet voice _Ino smiled _Good luck hinata-chan… and good luck everyone…_

"Do I really like shikamaru? Or is it just my imaginations? Sighs…I guest I ain't over sasuke yet…good night…shika…suke….zzzz" Ino whispered and finally slept

** Next morning **

'**twit twit' **Birds sang out the window

"Ey Ino! Wake up neh! Aren't you supposed to be preparing for the contest?" Inoichi nudge ino on the head "C'mon dear… eat breakfast…"

Inoichi went towards the curtains and swayed it open from the sides. As sunlight struck ino's eyes, she covered her self with a pillow and moaned

"I'm…Zzzzz….on a….diet…daddy….zzzz" Ino groaned

"Man what's with you girls and diet, Ino you're slim already ne….! c'mon let's have breakfast!" Inoichi frowned

"Yawn…I…I'll….be there in 15mins…please daddy…" Ino dozed back to sleep

"Sigh…Ok dear…15mins!" Inoichi left ino sleeping and went back down to the living room

Ino cling the pillow aside and clutch on her necklace.

"zzZzzz…shika-kun…..arigatou………." She snoozed

** At the living room **

'**Ding dong!' **the door bell rang

"Huh…who would be doorbelling in such a morning" Inoichi went towards the door reaching for the doorknob

"Konnichi wa…" Shikamaru stands on the doormat with a straightforward look

"Oh Shikamaru! Watchu doing here? Come in, come in" Inoichi insist

Shikamaru went inside and gazed for Ino

"A...ano…where's--"

"Ino? AHAHAHAhaha she's upstairs sleeping" Inoicho grinned at shika

"Gulp…" Shika gave a big swallow "Isn't she supposed to be getting ready for tonight's contest?" Shikamaru asked

"I know…I asked her for breakfast but she said she's on a diet" Inoichi chuckled

"Aww…man! That troublesome girl…Um…May you tell her--"

"Why don't you go up there and wake her up" Inoichi advocated

"Umm…Mr.Yamanaka…isn't that too--" shika blushed

"Nope! I insist!" Inoichi smiled and pulled shikmaru towards the stairs, swung im in front and started pushing him.

"ahh…aheh..gulp woaw! Woaw! Mr.Inoichi…alright…." Shikamaru tensed

_Please don't push… kindda hurts.. _"mahnn…"

_Gee this is troublesome…what's with him today…? Oh well…might as well wake her up…and prepare to get exterminatde _shika thought as he went towards Ino's bedroom door and paused

"Here it goes…" Shika whispered and knocked "A…ano ino-chan?" He called out, but no one answered as he opened the door and took a peek.

_This is trespassing…man…how troublesome…. _He thought and went towards Ino's bed. Glancing around her room shika was uncanny with the color of the room he saw. Too pink… with matching purple.

As he was about to wake her up, he saw Ino clutching on the necklace he bought her. She was fully asleep and was peacefully huggin on to her pillows. Shikamaru smiled as he saw her holding the necklace. He watched her sleep for awhile and admires the moment

_Gee Ino…Ino looks cute while asleep… better with out make up… simple and pretty… hair all mushy up with slit ends… _shikamaru's heart tremble _you don't need a diet ya know…geez_

He kneeled down next to Ino's bed and tried to grasp a hold on Ino hands. Tenderly he bent forward and placed both hands of his on hers. He was kind of nervous in a way, having thoughts whether what he's about to do is right or not. Till he finally decided.

"_Ino…I hope one day, destiny will bind us…." _Shikamaru whispered and kissed Ino's hands

Behind this romantic scene Inoichi was peeping outside bedroom and was jumping with bundles of joy.

"I knew it! I kneewww it! shikamaru loves my girl! Yatta! Shikato our plan is working! We'll be relatives! Moahahaha!" Inoichi chuckled and made a lil din

Shikamaru was slightly disturb and placed Ino's hands down slowly, then rushed to the door quietly as he heard the noise, and partly checked if anyone was there behind the door but didn't spot anyone.

"hehehe…" Inoichi who was in luck was under the stairs, laughing his excitement out with a huge grin

Shikamaru went back in the room and sealed the door quietly _I thought I heard someone… _he doubted

"Yawn…." Ino rised and rubbed her eyes. As she cleared her sight, she suddenly saw shikamaru standing in front of her bed. "huh Shikamaru?" She shouted "what are you doing here!" She asked as she held a pillow preparing to toss it towards shika.

"Ey don't scream! Hold on! Geez! I was about to wake you up!" He explained.

"Oh…aheh...sorry…ok you may leave now! I'm up already!" She rudely demand

"Hmmp…you're one rude woman! Bleh!" Shika stuck a tongue out and so did ino

Shikamaru left the room and leaned by the door with a smile

_Baka… _Shika retort and pictured the way Ino held the necklace with care _I won't give up on you… _He smiled and went down stairs

Back at the room Ino grasp at the necklace and smiled _you're one nosy person… _she wrench

"Oh yea breakfast…buh wait…I'm on a diet! Buh who cares!" she said to herself and jumped out off bed. She went out of her bed room went to the toilet next to it and brushed her teeth. She closed the sink and wiped her face with a mini towel. Then she looked at the mirror and wondered

_What is he doing here anyway?_

A few minutes later she came out of the toilet and went down stairs straight to the living room. Passed his dad, gave a kiss on the cheek and went to the breakfast table. She sat on the opposite side of where shikamaru was sitting

"Ey honey! I'll go get some stuffz for dinner alright!" Inoichi consent

"Oh alright daddy" Ino said and asked "What are you doing here so early?" she wondered at shikamaru

"What am I doing here? The question is, shouldn't you be preparing for the contest and all?" Shika told her

"C'mon I'm done with all that, I mean I've prepared a song and I know what to wear ok? Besides its 11 am in the morning the contest starts at 5 pm in the afternoon" Ino noted

"Yea whatever…I bet you didn't even practice last night" Shikamaru presumed

"How did you know!" Ino asked in surprise

"Bah! Just guessed, more to the point is I know you. You're over confident in winning that contest, so I don't trust you! Better at least practice for now" shika explained as he took a bite of the egg sandwich Inoichi made

"Hhmm...buh...hhmm…I wasn't…hmm…over confident!" Ino gobbled on her food

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" shika scolded and ate his sandwich

_What a snob! _Ino glared and ate quietly _what does he cares whether I'm well prepared or not. Win or lose who cares? … Well I do… why silly of me._

20mins later after breakfast, Ino was left to clean up the plates and as for shikamaru he went to the bathroom to wash up.

_That meanie! Why should I be the one cleaning the mess! He should be here helping me! _Ino gnashed her teeth while washing the dishes. Stroking the sponge real hard on the plates almost making them slightly crack

"Haaa….I'm done" Ino said in relief placing the dishes at the cupboards while the minor of them which was damaged behind.

"Yea I could see that…" Shikamaru said while sitting by the table in front of Ino and watches her

"You lazy-bum! Didn't even bother helping!" Ino glared

"Yea ok what ever…cleaning dishes is troublesome…and that's a girl's work" Shika snorted

"Man…you're troublesome yourself" Ino groaned

'**ding…ding' **the clock rang

"Ehhmm…12pm c'mon you need your practice" shikamaru said

"No I don't…I'm pretty, smart, and--"

"Big mouth, over confident and troublesome…ok now quiet!" Shikamaru cut her off and teased

"Arrgg…Hhmmp!" Ino stomped and went up to her room

"Arrgg…Hhmmmp! Baka…" Shika imitated Ino in an annoying way "hey wait!" he called out and ran after her up to the bedroom

"Just kidding around don't be so staid"

"Yea whatever lazy-bum" Ino gave him an infuriate tone and went over to the closet

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Getting dress! what do you think?" she replied

"Oh…err…so I'll go down stairs and wait for you to dress up then"

"Like Du-uh Yeah …not like you gonna watch me strip or anything are you?" Ino snobs

"Ok ok…geez you're troublesome" He snorted and went out of the bedroom

As shikamaru left, Ino took a peek above the closet door if he was gone

"Hehehe…ok now let me put this in here!" Ino giggled while she placed the dress in her bag pack.

"Hhmmm…what else? Oh yeah the earrings!" Ino ran towards the make-up drawer and opened her jewelry box.

"Here it is…Chouji's good luck earrings" she smiled

"Now I gotta get dress up…Hhmmm…Same ol' wearin'" Ino took her normal purple ninja dress which she usually wears and dressed up

30mins later she went down with her back pack and called out for shikamaru. But no one answered, then went over to the living room and saw shikamaru napping on the couch in a sitting position, head back wards

"Argg…you lazy-bum…" Ino heave a sigh "Ne…shikamaru! Shika-kun!" she tried waking him up _man what a lazy-bum! _She thought. She went towards the couch and stared at his face. "Hey…" she said as she bends down closer to his face about two inches away "Hey…" she whispered

"WAKE UP BAKA!" she screamed

Shikamaru jolted in astonish as he inclined his head forward and by mistake kissed Ino directly on the lip. As Ino freaked out she mistakenly grabbed on to shikamaru's shirt and fell backwards on the floor along with shikamaru.

As they were on the floor, Shikamaru who was on top of Ino still kissing her widen his eyes in shock. At the same time Ino was grasping on to Shikamaru's chest.

Shikamaru looked into her eyes amazed and slowly leaned his head backwards. He blushed and bit his lower lip and started to quiver

_This isn't happening _shikamaru thought _and why does it have to happen this way! How troublesome…_

"Oh…My…God…" Shikamaru murmured as he looked at Ino's face

_Oh no this is it! _he closed his eyes

** To be continued **

_There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are  
There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away  
_

_/chorus/  
And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you_

_- Mariah Carey_

* * *

_**sigh... the end of this chapter.. so fast isn't it! well... uhm... hope you guys review this for me! and do hang around for the next chapter! ta-ta now! mwa!**_

_**preview of chapter nine: ... lol  
**_

gotta finish my school reports. and my manga! no time anymore! tsk tsk... poor poor chibi drawings of mine.


End file.
